


Lavender

by RoeDusk



Series: Lavender AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clan Politics, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Orochimaru isn't Evil, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, questioning loyalties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDusk/pseuds/RoeDusk
Summary: Afterwards everyone would assume it was deliberate, intricately planned to such an extent that the specifics escaped them as they tried to make sense of the steps.Truthfully, Orochimaru wasn't sure he knew what he was doing at any point along the way, but you can only balance on the fence so long before falling one way or the other.  Where he wound up when he fell is another question entirely.---Orochimaru hesitates and ends up staying in Konoha under suspicion instead of fleeing when his experiments are discovered.  Things spiral out from there.





	1. Marked

It was traditionally a time of celebration, when a child’s soulmark first bloomed on their skin. It meant their soulmate was out there waiting for them, a promise that whatever else happened they weren’t alone in the world. Parents bought cakes decorated with the mark, distributed cards, and generally shared their relief that their child now had someone waiting.

Of course it didn’t always work that way. Some parents raged that their child would be stolen from them, or despaired over a soulmark that seemed to indicate a clan or personality type they didn’t want as an inlaw. Others became callous as their child grew and never gained a mark at all. Orochimaru’s parents hadn’t lived long enough to see him grow up without one, but he likes to think they would have been the supportive type, who didn’t bring him to astrologist or Yamanaka mind healers to try and find that one reading that would ‘fix’ him. But he supposed he’d never know for sure.

Still, watching as Jiraiya struggled to decipher the mark on his shoulder for years, only to despair as it faded without him ever finding the one attached to it? As Tsunade found the man marked by hers, only to destroy herself when he died? Perhaps it was better he never received one of his own. It was a boon when Danzo requested a full recounting of identifying marks and Orochimaru could laugh in his face, the older man wouldn’t discover his soulmate mark included in that report. He’d have to find some other form of control.

Orochimaru worked and built himself up to greater heights of study, making up for a life destined to belong to no one by belonging solely to himself. Being worthy of himself. And as those he cares for leave him one after the other, even Sarutobi-sensei pulling away after a time, it’s almost enough to convince him he’s happier alone anyway.

 

* * *

 

He’s in his 30s when it happens, a little over a week before his birthday with no one to tell and a severe distrust of anyone wanting to know. Just below his collarbone - a red circle cut through with black angles and lines. A Sharingan perhaps, though not one he’s ever seen before. And he doesn’t want to care, doesn’t want to think about a soulmate more than 30 years younger - only now entering the world. But he can’t ignore it, has to make sure it’s covered in all situations Danzo might find out about, so the thoughts creep into his head.

There’s something morally reprehensible about experimenting on children when your own soulmate is a child. For the first time in years, he balks, gets sloppy, and lets things slip. The Mokuton experiment destroys itself the way all other attempts had, and he stands back to watch before moving on. But he’s suspicious now, second guessing himself where before he was sure. Within a few years Danzo overreaches himself, trying to recruit Hatake and failing, coming one last time to cut off communication between them. Just for a while, he says, but Orochimaru knows Sarutobi is craftier than that, it’s the last time. He needs a plan.

“Are you here to kill me?” He greeted them with a grin, as Sarutobi and his ANBU break into the lab.

“What have you done, Orochimaru?” The Professor demanded, stepping defensively in front of his own guard. “Experimenting on your fellow Konoha shinobi. Kidnapping children. Have you truly fallen so far?”

“But all of this was done on your orders, Sarutobi-sensei,” the Sannin complained, gesturing around him with both hands. Not much of a buffer when dealing with a ninja of his skill, but they’d at least have the chance to realize he was acting before he cast a jutsu. He hopes his old teacher at least appreciates it.

“How can you accuse me of such a thing with a straight face!” Hiruzen demanded angrily. “Do you honestly believe I would stoop so low as to order experiments on our own shinobi? On _children_ , Orochimaru!”

“I never asked why,” Orochimaru mused consideringly. “But, it all started with the Mokuton. If it could protect the village from a future disaster of that strength, I think you’d pay any cost. After all, if only we had a user of the Wood Release that night, dear Minato would not have died. Let alone Lady Biwako, your own wife. You’d be surprised what a ninja would do when faced with the loss of a soulmate.”

“And I suppose you would know?” The older ninja suggested, eyes narrowing at his former pupil. Orochimaru’s smile just widened.

“Now sensei, you think so ill of me. What was it? Only time can heal an injured heart, hmm?”

“I see,” Sarutobi said, considering the Snake Sannin suspiciously for a moment longer. Then he waved for his guards to stand down. “Orochimaru, you will report the names of every Konoha shinobi who was brought to your lab,” he ordered firmly.

“Oh, I never knew their names,” the younger ninja dismissed the command. “Easier to take them apart if I didn’t think of them as people, names weren’t to be provided. Only the trait I was supposed to be studying or extracting.”

“And who would know better?” the Hokage demanded impatiently. “This is no time for games, Orochimaru!”

“Oh, the ANBU I suppose,” Orochimaru told him with a shrug, “They brought them here after all. Or perhaps your dear comrade kept a list of who to send me, I wouldn’t know.” He grinned as Sarutobi’s eyes narrowed further.

“If you’re implying _he_ was involved…”

“Who else?” The younger man interrupted cheerfully, “After all, you would trust no one else to do what needed to be done, whatever the cost. Right, Sarutobi-sensei?”

The Hokage’s eye twitched and his fists clenched slightly before he sighed and turned to address the ANBU accompanying him. “You two, stay here and secure the lab. I will be taking Orochimaru in myself.”

“But, Lord Third, we can’t just leave you alone!”

“Don’t worry,” He reassured them with a smile. “My student won’t let anything happen to me. Isn’t that right, Orochimaru?”

“Of course,” the ninja in question agreed with a less than reassuring smile of his own, but the Third just nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. Kakashi met them outside, itching for a fight as soon as he saw the Sannin emerge, but Sarutobi ordered him to stand down. He shadowed them back to the Hokage’s quarters, and would have followed them inside as well if Hiruzen hadn’t firmly ordered him back out to guard the door.

“Now,” His former sensei said with a sigh, crossing his arms. “Show me.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” The Sannin began, but the older ninja cut him off.

“Don’t play coy with me, Orochimaru. You implied it when you mentioned Biwako, show me now. Prove you have a reason to change, and I’ll believe everything you told me tonight. If you refuse I’m well within my rights to hand you over to T&I and get my answers that way.”

“Oh, very well,” Orochimaru sighed dramatically and pulled off his vest, tossing it carelessly aside. He hesitated over the shirt though, years spent making sure he was never uncovered where anyone could see warring with his need to be believed, to be allowed to stay and discover his soulmate. “You will tell no one,” he demanded finally, turning to glare at his mentor.

“You have my word,” Sarutobi agreed, and Orochimaru gave him one last searching look before pulling off his shirt.

It was the size of a thumbprint, only round, and far enough below the collar of his shirt that it wouldn’t show, even if he’d pulled it down. One of the reasons he’d stopped wearing fishnet shirts, actually. Sarutobi studied the black and red circle for a long moment, then nodded quietly.

“Orochimaru… what I am about to tell you does not leave this room.”

“Why so secretive, Sensei? You don’t trust me?”

“I’m serious, Orochimaru! This cannot end up in the ears of another soul, or as a variable in one of your experiments! It is a secret passed down to me directly from the Second Hokage, kept secret lest it tear the whole village apart.”

“Well then, you have my word.”

Hiruzen hesitated for a long moment, studying his student for any sign of deceit, but when none was forthcoming he gave in.

“There is another form of the Sharingan known only to a select few, even in the Uchiha clan. This form no longer has the tomoe we associate with the clan’s ocular jutsu, instead bearing varying geometric designs. No rendition of these eyes has been made outside the Uchiha clan, with only the strongest of their enemies surviving to tell of it’s existence. And only a few Uchiha each generation unlock such terrible power, for the cost is witnessing the loss of a beloved loved one. Or at least it was for Madara Uchiha, and he is the Uchiha the Second witnessed gaining the ability.”

“And you believe this may be another?” Orochimaru inferred, studying the mark with new interest. “Surely they are too young to have unlocked it already, but my mark is a rendition of their future eye?”

“I believe so,” Sarutobi agreed somberly. “However it will be difficult to discover who they are, especially with how quickly the village turned on them after the attack. The Uchiha have never been that trusting of outsiders.”

“You underestimate me, sensei,” Orochimaru replied with a grin. “When have you ever known me to give up so easily?”

“That is true,” Sarutobi agreed with a fond smile. He nodded for Orochimaru to hide his mark again. “But for now you will tell me everything about Danzo and his orders on my behalf.”

“As you wish,” Orochimaru agreed and obeyed. But only to a point. Only ever to a point.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea who Jiraiya's soulmate was. Any Ideas?


	2. Making Friends

Danzo wasn’t sure what to make of him anymore. Orochimaru had both betrayed his involvement and made sure none of their research was lost to the older ninja, though Sarutobi’s attention would fall on him strongly whenever he caught his friend and rival reviewing the information within. Root hadn’t even really lost the Sannin’s medical expertise, getting him time to experiment away from his watchers just took more planning.

Orochimaru always agreed when Danzo asked him for a scientist’s assistance, making full use of the distractions available to him to prevent the older ninja from being able to schedule him lab-time for the more problematic research projects. Perhaps the Third had dropped by earlier in the day to ask him to take tea at lunch together, he was still suspicious of Orochimaru’s motives and easy to manipulate into checking in ‘randomly.’ More unusual were invitations from other clan heads. But the legendary Ino-Shika-Cho trio had been asked to keep him out of Danzo’s clutches as much as possible and made for a decent distraction the few times Orochimaru had been able to trick Inoichi into assisting him.

In the end Danzo gave up, doing little more than covertly sneaking Orochimaru files to review and coded correspondences requesting experiment instruction. The handful of times he required personal assistance only Orochimaru would do, but the Sannin had expected that. As the only one besides Danzo to be aware of the Sharingan implanted in his eye he _would_ be the one Danzo wanted checking on it. Limit the number of leaks and all that.

With whatever free time he had left, between missions and keeping both sides in the dark about his intentions, Orochimaru watched the Uchiha. He tested the defenses along the edge of their compound, reviewed all publically available information on their sharingan (covertly of course) and clan structure. He started going on more team missions, with Sarutobi’s confused blessing, doing his best to bring everyone back alive every time. The Uchiha still didn’t trust him, but he’d saved their kinsmen, making him one of the better liked non-Uchiha ninja within the clan.

It was strange, he hadn’t set out to make friends, only lay the foundation for alliances. But the second or third time he disagreed with an Aburame about the best insect to use in a situation they actually pulled him into conversation rather than shutting him out. And Inoichi could only ‘subtly’ invite him out for a friendly drink so many times before the man introduced him to his family’s prized flower shop and mentioned the greenhouses they had to keep it running. Soon their arguments were almost entirely delivered through flower arrangements, each trying to trip up the other with translations, and Inoichi agreed to grow several rare poisonous flower varieties Orochimaru had been keeping the seeds for.

He could hold a conversation about things he knew, intellectually stimulating debates or exercises in skills he’d never thought to have the time to show off. Orochimaru had always hated small talk, if he was going to speak of inanities he would be better off not speaking at all. Only the chance of getting closer to his soulmate’s family had been worth the risk of opening himself to the companionship of others. But this? This sort of conversation he could do. Maybe even appreciate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was initially tempted to have this Aburame be Torune's father Shikuro and expand on their interaction. Then I realized he's already dead at this point and left them a nameless clan member. 
> 
> Oh well...


	3. Another Genius Child

Orochimaru had forgotten the child at the war memorial, the one who asked him about the meaning of life. Or, rather, he had been avoiding children at the time, still entrenched in Danzo’s world of lies and shadows. But he remembered he’d been too young to go to war, just another Nawaki to grow older just in time to die.

Now Itachi Uchiha was only a child, newly returned from a mission with one less teammate and sharingan eyes. Orochimaru had spent the last 11 years of his life avoiding any thought of what his soulmate might be living through, in this era of child soldiers had they been forced to unlock their sharingan already? Would he lose them before they ever had a chance to meet, the way Jiraiya had?

And he remembered now the harsh shock of loss that cut and burned and bled whenever someone left him behind. The rejection, denial of loss he struggled through after his parents, Nawaki, Jiraiya, Dan, Tsunade, all died or ceased to be who they were meant to be. He’d struggled, locked his pain away so far he couldn’t reach it except in abstracts, only to have it ripped open with violent force after every new disaster. So he’d pushed Sarutobi away, refused to let anyone close, and after enough time they stopped trying. He’d forgotten he stayed away to avoid being hurt, through single minded adherence to a job that taxed his mind and morals every day. He broke himself, and only now was he taking the chance to fix it, all for a soulmate he may never even meet.

Itachi wasn’t him, but that cloud of loneliness followed him the same it had every other genius the Leaf ever produced. And each of them struggled down the same slippery slope. He could give the child a look ahead, this truth it took him 40 years to discover. Maybe this one wouldn’t have to die in agony.

The Snake Sannin dampened his presence with every skill he knew, gliding over the Village and the compound wall with no one the wiser. The Uchiha were celebrating, drinking to the news of their clan heir unlocking their signature weapon. But Fugaku’s house was silent, not partaking in the revelry. In the office Fugaku sat with his head in his hands, trying to deal with the trauma his son had just gone through, while Mikoto sat in the darkened kitchen, struggling with the same. He left them there, to their own demons, and landed lightly in the grass behind the house.

 

* * *

 

Itachi had just put Sasuke to bed and closed the door when a shadow fell over him. Turning to see who it was he was surprised to find the Sannin Orochimaru watching him from beyond the porch.

“Orochimaru,” he greeted with a respectful bow, “Is there something I…” But he forgot what he was about to say when he looked up again and found those gold eyes boring into his own from less than a foot away.

“You asked me what the meaning of life was once, do you remember?” The Sannin asked him seriously. No smile at all on the usually taunting face.

“Yes,” he managed after a moment, startling as the Sannin hesitantly tipped a hand onto his shoulder.

“I told you life had no meaning. And it doesn’t, only by existing infinitely could life gain meaning. But the _living_ are different. Life has no meaning, but the living ascribe meaning to their actions, to the actions of others, by living it. That’s why we remember them. Why it hurts to lose them when they die.”

Itachi can’t remember when his eyes spun into the sharingan, maybe they were still active from earlier. But he can’t look away as the older ninja continues to talk, his voice ragged in a way it _never_ is. A grounding hand on his shoulder. The golden eyes are looking into the past, then suddenly focused, dagger sharp, on his again.

“So tell me, Itachi, did his life have meaning?”

It’s a riddle, not a direct question. A way to ask all the things Itachi isn’t supposed to admit to without breaking any of the rules. He tries to speak but his throat is dry. He swallows.

“Yes.” Then stronger. “His life did have meaning.”

That earns him a broken, brilliant smile.

“Then it’s alright to miss him.” And it’s as simple as that, really. He’s crying again, not in front of his brother this time, in front of a stranger, but that’s alright.

Orochimaru’s uncomfortable, but supportive. Not sure what to do, or what’s alright to offer someone who’s crying. And Itachi doesn’t know what to ask for either, what’s even allowed. But he feels a little better when he realizes he can lean into the steadying hand. And if he closes his eyes it’s easier to forget he’s supposed to be embarrassed.

Orochimaru doesn’t try to tell him to get over it, or that it will be alright the way some of his relatives do when he wants to cry. And he doesn’t try to tell him to cry more, encouraging him to let it all out, like his mother does. He just doesn’t move, doesn’t push, but doesn’t let go.

It’s alright.

In the end it’s Itachi that pulls back. He rubs his eyes when he decides he’s really done now, then pulls the Sannin’s hand off his shoulder, holding it in both of his and studying it seriously. Then he smiles up at the older man.

“Thank you, Orochimaru.”

“Don’t become me, Itachi.” Orochimaru grins as Itachi let go of his hand, “I don’t need the competition.” He hesitates just short of letting the limb fall back to his side, considering Itachi for a long moment. But the 8-year-old just waits curiously, so he haltingly places his hand on the kid’s head and gives his hair a shake, the way Sarutobi used to do when he was a genin. Itachi lets him, wide eyed, but didn’t protest when he pulls away.

“Good luck, kid,” Orochimaru finishes honestly, giving one final nod - which Itachi returns - then leaping away.

Itachi waits until he’s back in his room to tap the top of his head and try to figure out if that last bit had been more nice or terrifying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is referencing several Anime only parts of the backstory because they worked for this fic. Giving credit where credit is due, I didn't come up with Itachi meeting Orochimaru after the 3rd War, or unlocking the sharingan because of a teammate's death.


	4. Lavender for Distrust

Shisui meets Orochimaru the first time when he’s a few minutes late to the agreed-upon training spot. He slowed to a stop at the flash of color and chakra from a nearby tree and body-flickers behind the intruder as quietly as he can. Emerging from his technique only to get slammed into the tree trunk with a kunai pointed at his throat was not quite what he was expecting, though he wasn’t exactly surprised.

What surprised him was the amused huff a second later, and being released.

“Do you mind?” The Snake Sannin asked him with a put upon frown. “I’m trying to spy on your cousin.” Then he turns back to his previous position with a teasing smile.

None of which is ok with Shisui _at all_.

“I mind! What makes you think I’d just let you spy on my cousin? I don’t care who you are!”

“Is something wrong, Orochimaru?” Itachi asked suddenly, settling on the branch above them.

“Nothing’s wrong, Itachi,” The Sannin replied, tilting his head up with a serpent’s smile. “I’m just meeting Shisui. And spying on you.”

To the older Uchiha’s surprise Itachi flashed a small smile at that explanation. Then he turned to his older cousin and tilted his head. “You’re late.”

“Uh, yea. Sorry about that.” Shisui agreed sheepishly, but kept his eyes on the older ninja.

“Well, I suppose I’ll find something else that requires my attention,” Orochimaru decided after a moment. Itachi frowned, but hid it quickly, and the Sannin hesitated. He stood on the branch for a long moment, then darted a hand forward to squeeze Itachi’s shoulder, withdrawing it before Shisui’s kunai could connect. “Good luck in your spar, Uchiha,” he offered with a nod for Itachi and a smirk in Shisui’s direction. Then he jumped down from the tree and disappeared.

Shisui waited for a moment longer, to check the surroundings as thoroughly as he could and make sure the creepy ninja had really gone. Then he turned back to Itachi with a raised eyebrow.

“Since when has Orochimaru been spying on you?”

His cousin gave him an incredibly bland look, “I have no idea what you’re referring to.” Then he jumped down to the clearing. Shisui leapt down after him.

“I’m serious! That’s creepy, and a bit unsettling. How long?”

Itachi sighed and tested the draw on his kunai pouch. “Are we still going to spar?”

“Fine, but I’m not done with this.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next time he had free time, Shisui tracked down the Sannin for another attempt at getting answers. It wasn’t especially hard, since most of the village knew where Orochimaru’s house was, but getting inside without ticking off the snake sunning itself on his porch was a little more difficult.

The vases full of flowers in the living quarters honestly sort of threw him off too.

“Did you have a purpose for sneaking into my house, or was it just to stare at my things?”

“How long have you been spying on my cousin?!” Shisui demanded, even as he turned to face the older ninja. Orochimaru sighed.

“It seems you wouldn’t know a secret if it was waved in front of you,” the Sannin lamented, before putting down the arrangement he had been working on and coming around the table. “All you need to know is I mean him no harm. This village will burn him out if he lets it, and sooner than I’d like.”

“Why keep it a secret then?”

“It would be… inconvenient if anyone noticed my attachment.” The Sannin offered after a moment’s thought. “In fact, I can think of a few who would try to use Itachi against me. Now, he’s a smart boy, but only that. With enough expendable soldiers, or, say, a threat to his family, he could be taken down.”

Shisui’s eyes narrowed. “What are you implying?”

“You have noticed, haven’t you? The unrest among the populace. Among your clansmen there are those feeling threatened, marginalized. Attacked. And, well, I supposed you haven’t the best intel on the village at large,” Orochimaru shrugged, “But I can tell you this: There are those who trust the Uchiha about as far as they trust myself. Some even less. They’ll be all too happy to take an excuse to eradicate them.”

“And what’s your stake in all this?” Shisui asked warily. “Why come after Itachi? Why tell me this?”

“Well, you are trying to stop this, are you not?” The Sannin taunted with a smile. Grinning wider when Shisui didn’t even flinch. “I’m not supposed to know about the plans for a coup, or the worries about this village’s future, not trustworthy enough I think. But I have eyes. Konoha is my home, such as it is, but someone very important to me lives in your compound. And then there’s Itachi as well. I’d really hate to have to choose a side.”

He walked back around the table as Shisui processed this information. The older ninja let him ponder in silence, sorting through the stems he’d been trimming when the younger ninja walked in. Then he smiled widely, pulling free a single sprig of lavender and holding it out to the other man.

“It suits you,” He offered when Shisui glanced at the flower in confusion, waiting patiently until he took it. “Now, if that’s all? Oh, and tell Itachi he has my permission if he wishes to tell you himself. He’ll probably want to ask me to make sure you’re not lying though.” He waved the confused Uchiha out the door, closing it behind him as the snake lifted its head to watch. Shisui stepped carefully over it and kept walking until he couldn’t feel its eyes on him anymore. Then he stared at the flower still clasped in his hand and sighed.

“...I have no idea.”

 

* * *

 

Three months later Shisui sought him out again. Orochimaru wasn’t exactly surprised, but was impressed nonetheless. Most people didn’t come to him after going to the Hokage for help.

“I know you know what’s going on,” the younger ninja said as soon as the Sannin’s gaze settled on him. “I’ve been spying for the Third but it’s _not enough_.” His voice breaks on that last admittance and he shakes his head. “I can’t stop them. And Itachi’s trying to work on his father but it’s not accomplishing anything but burning him out. You’re not an Uchiha, there has to be something you can do that I can’t. I just… I can’t let him destroy himself over this.”

He takes a deep breath, then meets Orochimaru’s eyes.

“Whatever the cost, I’ll pay it. No one else wants to do anything but wait and see, and I can’t do this on my own. _We_ can’t. Please.”

“Why, Shisui,” Orochimaru chuckled, “So many promises. You only had to ask.”

The Uchiha stares at him in shock, then sags in relief. “So you’ll do it? For your precious someone, and for Itachi?”

“For Itachi,” the Sannin agrees slowly. “And for you, since you bothered to ask. Not many people do anymore.”

And suddenly there was an Uchiha sprawled on his couch in boneless relief. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at that.

“Rough day?”

Shisui managed a weak laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there's an old wives' tale somewhere that says poisonous asps hide under lavender plants, so with the right arrangement giving someone Lavender is accusing them of being 'a snake'. It's used in floral arrangements to indicate distrust, and happens to be the same color as Orochimaru's eye markings/eyeliner in some scenes. 
> 
> Lavender also means Devotion/Loyalty, which makes it an interesting 'questioning where you stand' flower, more or less what Shisui's thinking right now, which is why Orochimaru chose it. 
> 
> And that... is the extent of my flower language knowledge. My Herbs seminar teacher brought it up in lecture but didn't cite a source. I was going to try and play with Orochimaru and Inoichi's conversations a bit more but can't find a reference I could even begin to use to piece it together.


	5. Caching Favors

They avoided meeting in public after that. Shisui and Itachi might have a reason to meet, but neither was supposed to have anything to do with Konoha’s Snake Sannin. That didn’t mean they didn’t see each other, just that they had to be more careful about it. As his house was one of the only places they could meet without being watched (he’d given the snakes on the lands new instructions for anyone other than his two Uchiha and Itachi’s younger brother) Orochimaru often came home to find Shisui passed out in his office after another busy day. Sometimes he woke the Uchiha to figure out what had stolen his energy today, but usually he just left him where he fell. Shisui reciprocated by stealing his coffee while he was out.

Orochimaru also made sure to spend time watching over Itachi while the older Uchiha was out on missions, but it got more and more difficult the higher Itachi rose through ANBU’s ranks. The Sannin was almost tempted to reopen an alliance with Danzo to get placed on missions with the kid, but he wasn’t quite that stupid. Itachi still noticed when he was there though, and realizing someone was worried about him was enough to cheer the kid up on most days. For the others Orochimaru stalked Sasuke, making sure Itachi’s precious little brother was safe even if the boy never knew he was there.

The rest of his time was spent juggling his own work, Sarutobi’s probing questions, Danzo’s suspicion, and the still spreading anti-Uchiha sentiment. It was the most exhausting sort of problem, where the pieces involved simply did not wish to be solved. But he was more worried about what would happen if he failed than he was tempted to give up, and wasn’t that a disconcerting thought.

He honestly wished Jiraiya was there sometimes. The oaf wasn’t much of a diplomat when women were involved, but he understood the citizens of Konoha better than Orochimaru or even Tsunade ever had. All he’d have to do was casually point out the problem in the Toad Sage’s hearing and Jiraiya would be swaying public opinion away from the brink. Orochimaru just wasn’t that charismatic, not with people who didn’t want to listen anyway, so he decided to try the next best thing.

Shikaku raised an eyebrow when the Snake Sannin walked into the bar. He raised both when the man looked around once and then started heading right for them.

“Troublesome.”

“Orochimaru?” Inoichi asked in surprise as the Sannin dragged a chair over to their table. “Is something wrong?”

“The Uchiha are being ostracised,” Orochimaru said as he sat down. “And you’re going to fix it for me.”

Chouza’s eyebrows lifted to his hairline and Shikaku sighed dramatically.

“I am?!” Inoichi asked in alarm.

“You owe me,” The older ninja replied with a smile, watching until the blond realized what he was referring to and turned bright red.

“I was hoping you’d forgotten about that.”

“I was teammates with Tsunade, if you remember,” Orochimaru grinned. “I’ve learned to hold my liquor and collect in favors. You’d be surprised what they can be used for.”

“And why should we help?” Shikaku asked as his friend tried to hide behind his hands, or maybe smother himself?

“Because I think it’s deliberate,” Orochimaru replied. “Whether to implicate the Uchiha or destabilize the village the result is the same. I don’t think I need to spell it out for you?”

“No,” Inoichi agreed, finally emerging from behind his hands. “But what do you want us to do? Dissemination isn’t exactly my department.”

“I don’t care. Talk about Uchiha you fought beside in the war. Get back in contact with them if they’ll let you. Set an example for your clan and get them to help out. Arrange playdates for your children? There have to be at least some in the same class in the academy.” The Sannin shrugged. “I’ve never been anything but an outsider, I don’t know what’s required.”

They’re silent then, Shikaku and Chouza considering while Inoichi is watching him with something like regret.

“We’ll need something to counter the accusations regarding the Nine Tails’ attack,” Shikaku said finally. “No matter what else we do, that’s going to be the opposition’s best card.”

Orochimaru hissed angrily at that. “Even I know the clan lost 30 people that night. A third of those were retired or civilian members, and three were children under the age of 7. You mean to tell me you really think they would have let that happen if they were in control?”

Shikaku frowned, reviewing that information against the list of the dead and realizing it was accurate. Numbers of dead at least, he didn’t know active status or age. But no one had offered him the information that simply before, in fact none of the Clans had had their dead tallied outside their own records. Another tally mark for this all being an information campaign against the Uchiha. He rubbed his head with a grimace. “Troublesome.”

“They would not,” Chouza agreed, turning to Orochimaru with a nod. “We will do our best to quash these rumors within our clans, and make sure the other heads are aware of them.”

“I’ll ask Ino what she thinks of Fugaku’s son,” Inoichi agreed, “He’s in her class, so maybe she’d be willing to befriend him?”

“Leaving me to report to the Hokage,” Shikaku grumbled. “I suspect you want your name to stay out of this?” He asked Orochimaru, and the Sannin gave him a wry, approving smile.

“That would be for the best, yes.”

Shikaku gave him a long look, then nodded. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Stay and drink with us,” Inoichi offered before Orochimaru could get up to leave.

“You really want to try that again?” The Sannin asked with a raised eyebrow, and the blond blushed again.

“Nothing like that. I’m definitely not ready for a drinking contest, but we could sit and talk a little?”

“Save your pity for someone who needs it,” Orochimaru told him simply before rising and leaving the bar. Inoichi blinked at his empty chair for a moment, then grimaced.

“That didn’t go the way I hoped.”

“We’ll try again later,” Chouza agreed with a smile. “If we manage to help diffuse the situation with the Uchiha, I’m sure Orochimaru can’t be that much more difficult.”

Inoichi gave him an incredulous look.

“Troublesome,” Shikaku summed up tiredly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know the Uchiha are suspected because Madara and none of them were seen fighting the fox. But that doesn't mean they didn't lose anyone when their houses were destroyed by the Tailed-Beast, so I included a death toll I thought might be reasonable. I'm not claiming it's cannon, it's just the background for this story.


	6. For Want of an Eye

Ill will against the Uchiha clan was actually going down. Shisui wasn’t sure how Orochimaru had managed it but he was relieved, and scared. Because now it was the Uchiha who were refusing to bend, seemingly determined to reject any overtures of friendship and guilting their more open-minded clanmates into claiming the same viewpoint.

“Why can’t they just accept that the Village is trying to change?” he complained from his seat on Orochimaru’s couch.

“Have you ever seen someone hold a bit of food out to a stray dog only to kick at it when it gets close enough?” The Sannin asked. “That’s why.”

“But… then there’s _nothing_ we can say to make them try. They just have to do it or they’ll never be proven wrong!”

There was a headache curling behind his temples. The Sharingan’s advanced form weighing down his eyes somehow, even when he wasn’t using it. And the stress was hardly helping. Orochimaru’s hand landed on his shoulder and he barely flinched.

“Just stop for a couple of hours and sleep already. I’ve been told it’s actually necessary to continue functioning,” The Sannin told him idly with a push to his shoulder. Shisui hesitated for a moment, then gave in when Orochimaru gave a threatening shove. He was asleep before the blanket even landed on him.

 

* * *

 

Orochimaru knew something was wrong long before Danzo summoned him. There had been an emergency council session earlier that day, Sarutobi had actually had to reschedule the tea break they’d planned the day before. Sasuke was withdrawn, Itachi spent most of the night before trying to talk sense into his father, and Shisui was missing.

The most likely reason was he’d been in the meeting and assigned a mission he needed to take care of immediately. But that meant they’d reached a decision on what to do about the Uchiha, and Orochimaru saw no unusual movement in the compound.

Then Danzo sent for him. Come in person, come alone.

“You called?” Orochimaru greeted the councilman as the facility door closed behind them.

“Indeed. The sharingan eye you implanted has begun to fail. I acquired a replacement. You will perform the surgery, under watch by two of my guards.”

“After all we’ve been through, you still don’t trust me,” The Sannin crooned. “I must say, that’s not very friendly, Danzo.”

“I’m not foolish enough to trust _you_ Orochimaru,” The older ninja replied testily. “Now, shall we begin?”

“Of course,” the Sannin agreed easily, a serpent’s smile on his face as he followed the older man into the operating room.

 

Removing the already implanted Sharingan was actually the more complicated part. Not that Danzo knew that, so Orochimaru had a few more moments to manage… something. In the end he settled for the direct route, transferring a seal just as he slid it the last couple centimeters into the socket. Not a Byakugan that could have seen the seal behind it when turned on - curled around the ocular nerves - so Danzo was none the wiser when the Sannin took a step back.

“Now, try turning it on and tell me if it’s connected correctly.”

They’d done it the last time too, before he sealed everything up, just to make sure none of the nerves was connected wrong. This time the sharingan powered up just enough to trigger the explosive seal, and, well it’s hard to run Root without a head.

Orochimaru was already fighting his way free, ducking the guards and hitting the door with his last pre-made seal on the way through. This one activated when they opened it after him, caving in a decent portion of the hallway as he ran. He wondered if either of them survived, but ultimately decided it wasn’t important.

Shisui had gone missing after the council meeting, and no other Uchiha were missing, unless Danzo had a child secreted away in Root somewhere. Meaning Shisui was bleeding out from a missing eye somewhere.

But only one eye. Danzo might not trust him as far as he could throw him, and he’d lost some Taijutsu strength in his old age, but he would have wanted both eyes implanted if at all possible. Shisui had escaped, he had to believe that, rather than the other having been destroyed. Orochimaru was tired of losing friends.

 

* * *

 

Shisui stumbled after yet another mistimed leap. His depth perception was nonexistent, and the difference was making him dizzy. But he’d lost his pursuers, and it wasn’t long before Itachi was supposed to meet him at their planning spot. He’d tell Itachi what happened, warn him and make sure someone knew to tell Orochimaru and then… there had to be some way he could still fix this.

Fortunately Itachi was there early, and immediately by his side when Shisui stumbled out of the trees.

“Shisui, what happened? Your eye…”

“Hey Itachi. Sorry, there isn’t time.” Shisui smiled as his cousin tried to argue but shook his head. “Listen, I’m not sure how he did it but, Danzo took my eye. Just reached out and grabbed it after he used a genjutsu to get close enough. He had a - ow - sharingan under those bandages of his. He’ll probably try to put mine there, because he wants Kotoamatsukami.”

“He wants what? Shisui, please. We have to get you to a hospital.”

“Kotoamatsukami,” Shisui repeated, “It’s a genjutsu I can cast with my sharingan. I wanted to use it to stop the coup, convince the others it’s worth giving the village one more chance, but I guess Danzo had other ideas.” He felt weak, and the dizziness was definitely getting worse now. “Itachi, Danzo will come after me, for my left eye. I can’t let him get it, I can’t.”

“... What do you want from me, Shisui? What are you asking me to do?”

“Take my eye. Use it to stop the clan.”

“Shisui…”

“Please, Itachi.”

His cousin hesitated, miserable at the choice. But Shisui knew he wasn’t strong enough to stop it now. Whatever Danzo had done to steal his eye was killing him. He would give Itachi this last gift to give him the best chance of winning.

“If this is truly what you wish,” Itachi managed after a long moment. Shisui smiled at him and he looked away, unhappy.

“I’m sorry, Itachi. I should have been stronger,” the older Uchiha sighed. “Maybe if I had been none of this would have happened.”

“You take too much of the blame,” Itachi insisted. Shisui smiled at the defense, then lifted his hand up right in front of his face before taking a deep breath.

Then there was a stabbing pain in his shoulder as his arm was wrenched to the side then behind his back. His free hand drew a kunai and stabbed backwards, hitting someone with a dull thud.

Orochimaru didn’t even seem to notice.

“Were you really planning to stab your own eye out?” He demanded incredulously. Itachi was already standing down, but the Sannin wasn’t done yet. “How were you planning to get it out of your skull? Just pop it through and hope it doesn’t rupture anywhere? And, ignoring that, what is Itachi supposed to do with it? Rip his own eye out and replace it with yours? Because biology _certainly_ works that way.”

“Orochimaru…” Shisui breathed in relief. “You’re alright. Or, before I stabbed you…”

“Orochimaru, Shisui is injured,” Itachi interjected quickly. “His reaction time is slowed and his balance is greatly diminished. Either could be related to the loss of his eye, but it has gotten noticeably worse since he arrived.”

“He’s probably bleeding internally,” the Sannin hissed, cupping the side of Shisui’s head with his free hand. “I can stop the bleeding, but we’ll need to get him to the hospital soon. Fluid buildup can damage the brain or even kill him.”

“The coup is more important,” Shisui insisted, “And Danzo’s still after me.”

“How _did_ you know to find us?” Itachi asked thoughtfully. “You worked for Danzo once...” The kid left it open ended rather than make an actual accusation, but the hesitance was clear.

“He called me to implant Shisui’s eye,” Orochimaru admitted. Both Uchiha startled at the revelation, but the Sannin shrugged. “I never openly betrayed him when Sarutobi caught me, and I’m too useful to get rid of. Well, until now. Danzo’s dead.”

“You killed him,” Itachi inferred, and Shisui’s eye widened.

“How? And how did you _survive_?”

“I’m gratified you think so highly of me,” The Snake Sannin deadpanned, giving Shisui a half-hearted glare. “As to how, I placed an explosive seal connected to the optical nerve on your eye. When he tested to see if the implant was connected correctly it triggered the array. Even if Danzo had been my equal in standard combat at that point, it's hard to attack without your head.”

Itachi blinked and Shisui stared.

“Good,” the younger Uchiha decided.

“You blew him up? With my _eye_?” Shisui squeaked. “That’s _possible_?”

“I’m sorry, did you want it back?” Orochimaru realized belatedly.

“No, I, well that might have been nice but I already lost it, at least it went to a good cause. But if you can just put a tag on someone’s eyeball why do we even use tags? Just put it on the Kunai or something.”

“Harder to control the size of the blast with nonstandard mediums,” Orochimaru dismissed. “I’ve studied for over 30 years to be able to manage it. Besides you’d need to run chakra through it to set it off, the paper seals have chakra triggers on timers built in. Also, not worth the cost of a Kunai every time. Though there are rumors of ancient swordsmiths who could use seals to redirect the blast of an explosion down the length of the blade and out as an attack rather than blowing up the medium…” He cut himself off. “If I release you are you going to try to stab your eye out again.”

“Uh… no?” Maybe? Did he still have to?

The Sannin sighed and knocked him out.

 

* * *

 

Getting Shisui to the hospital was easier than he expected, chakra enhanced strength wasn’t his strong point but he was proficient enough to carry one unconscious teenager. Figuring out what to do with him once there was harder. Orochimaru wasn’t sure if Root would try to retaliate now that Danzo was dead, or follow out whatever standing orders he left them with, one of which was certainly retrieve Shisui’s left eye.

Thankfully Itachi followed him the whole way, a silent shadow as Orochimaru hissed at the nurses until they retrieved one of the few he remembered training under Tsunade in the war. Yoshino Nara was unimpressed with his suspicion but willing to go along with it. She was less happy to allow Itachi in her patient’s room while she was working.

“He’s an active duty shinobi,” Orochimaru pointed out in exasperation. “I would think he’d seen blood before.”

“There's still certain things a child shouldn't see,” Yoshino insisted. “And a friend bleeding out on the operating table is one of them.”

Meaning Orochimaru had to guard the injured man himself until she’d drained the blood collecting in Shisui’s skull and repaired the damage. Once the younger ninja had been moved to his own room to sleep the sedatives off Itachi made his way back in.

“Stay here and keep watch,” Orochimaru told the younger Uchiha, getting a nod in reply as Itachi settled himself in the corner by the door. The Sannin considered the defences and hesitated, cutting a nick into his thumb after a moment’s thought and summoning a cream snake on Shisui’s bed. “Hide under the sheet and bite anyone who gets past Itachi,” Orochimaru suggested. The snake glanced between the injured man and the two other ninja in the room before nodding and sliding under the sheet by Shisui’s arm, hidden by the curve of the blanket as it fell over the limb. Satisfied Orochimaru let himself out the window to see about the rest of today’s loose ends.

He should go to Sarutobi first, tell him about Danzo, cut off the doubt before someone else reports what he’s done and his mentor jumps to conclusions. But he doesn’t trust Sarutobi to fix this anymore, not the way a gennin, even a genius one, trusted his teacher to know the right answers. And if Sarutobi picks _wrong_ \- if he can’t trust Orochimaru to be telling the truth and decides to look into things first, or if he decides the Uchiha are too dangerous now, after everything that’s been done - well, Orochimaru doesn’t care for him that much anymore. Not enough to pick stern moral judgement over the lives of two children who are counting on him. Three, if he counts Itachi’s worry for Sasuke.

So he doesn’t head for the Hokage tower, doesn’t even head towards that part of the city, and moves instead to deal with things his own way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that Yoshino and Shikaku met at the hospital. She was training as a medic and stopped advancing in regular ninja ranks to focus on her medicinal skills, he was in negotiations with the hospital about how much medicine they needed from the Nara clan. After getting to know each other through working together they continued Tsunade's reforms, if only in the hospital not in the field, and eventually married. 
> 
> He defers to her on medical-nin stuff and she defers to him on combat-nin stuff.


	7. Initial Response

Inoichi’s not entirely sure what happened, and he’s loath to believe an enemy ninja good enough to sneak into the heart of Konoha would waste time messing with him. Though he could be wrong.

But the chance of a vase shattering randomly like that is incredibly low, and it’s setting him in edge. He already checked the room for traps, weapons, or attackers, cleaned up the glass shards and spreading water, so he takes a moment to breath before rehoming the flowers strewn across his countertop. It might have been that the counter was slightly tilted, and the vase had an imperfection that eventually gave under the weight. Perhaps one of the stems put pressure along a hairline fracture when a breeze blew through the petals, causing it to widen. There were possibilities didn’t have to be an attack. Though he couldn’t get rid of the thought of it as a bad omen.

“You’re looking pretty serious there, Inoichi,” Chouza greeted as he stepped into the flower shop's backroom. “Thinking deep thoughts?”

“Not really,” The Yamanaka sighed, “I just have a bad feeling.”

Shikaku chose that moment to arrive in a swirl of leaves. “Good, Chouza you’re here. There’s been an attack within the Village walls. We’re to assume it’s an act of war until proven otherwise. The Third has us assigned to frontlines while ANBU do their job.”

“Where?” Chouza asked, already turning towards the door.

“The forest behind the Monument. There was an explosion, then something caught fire.” He shrugged, “Just follow the smoke.”

 

* * *

 

“Is this the only location that was attacked?” Hiruzen demanded as soon as he arrived. The ANBU captain nodded.

“There have been no reports of attacks occurring on any other locations in the village. However, a few hours ago Shisui Uchiha was admitted to the hospital unconscious with an as of yet undisclosed head injury. His room is under lockdown, but the nurse at the desk says Orochimaru is the one who brought him in.”

The Hokage shot him a sharp look at this revelation, and when the ANBU added nothing else he nodded once. “Send patrols around the village’s main information centers, this is likely just a distraction for a more precise strike. At the same time, track down Orochimaru and inform him of my orders to report to the Hokage tower.”

“And if he doesn’t oblige, Lord Hokage?”

Hiruzen frowned at the implication. “Do not attempt to force him. Instead maintain visual contact and send a runner to me. Now go.”

The ANBU lept away to relay the orders and the Hiruzen turned to the three Jonin present.

“Shikaku, I need you and your team to investigate Orochimaru’s old lab. He may have returned there.”

“And in the worst case?” Shikaku asked quietly.

“Stall him, but keep from engaging him unless absolutely necessary. In a battle between the four of you he would likely win.” The Hokage’s face was deadly serious, and they nodded their agreement before disappearing. The Third allowed himself a long sigh before he set out in the direction of the hospital.

“What are you up to, Orochimaru?”

 

* * *

 

Orochimaru wasn’t typically considered a charismatic speaker. He could spin words to make people act in a way he wished them to, but his manner was naturally unsettling, his words blunt or callus compared to ‘normal’ conversation. So his arrival at the Uchiha compound wasn’t with some grand speech ready to deliver to the masses to save the day the way Jiraiya might have. But he had things that needed to be said, and he would say them as threatening and clipped as he had to to get the point across.

And it seemed Fugaku was meeting with some friends that evening, how nice of them to gather in one place for him like that.

 

Sasuke is the first one to see him, not that he could have if Orochimaru hadn’t let him, but the boy was checking his surroundings every few moments as he trained, probably waiting for his brother to return home. So the Sannin decided it wouldn’t hurt to meet the child officially for the first time.

Spotting him as he settled into the yard, Sasuke froze, unsure if he should panic or greet the stranger politely. His gaze flicked up to check the headband and he relaxed, but he didn’t let go of the kunai he’d been preparing to throw. Smart boy.

“Good afternoon,” Sasuke greets him haltingly, before taking a deep breath and straightening his back. “Mother didn’t mention expecting any other guests so… is there something you need help with?” He’s confused again at the end, but Orochimaru’s quirked lip seems to reassure him.

“Well, I’m here as a messenger I’m afraid,” The Sannin replies with a nod of his head. “I’m Orochimaru. Your cousin Shisui was injured, and Itachi is staying with him at the hospital right now.”

The boy’s eyes widen at that, his shyness suddenly forgotten as he turns to face Orochimaru entirely. “Shisui’s hurt?! Was it a mission? What did the hospital say?”

“It was not a mission, and he’s going to live. It’s a bad injury, but not a large one. There will be an adjustment period once he’s recovered, however. I’m certain Itachi will want to spend some time helping Shisui recover, but if you like I’ll talk to him about letting you help.”

Sasuke brightened and nodded firmly, worry still etched on his face but tempered by determination. “Mother’s inside, and Father’s visiting with some friends and family. You’re here to tell them too, right? I can show you?”

“Finish your training and do your cool-down exercises,” Orochimaru told him with a shake of his head. “If you could direct me to her, I’ll talk with your mother while you’re finishing up here.”

“She’s working at the kitchen table, inside the front door, along the right,” Sasuke told him briefly, “You’ll see her since she leaves the door open.”

“Thank you,” the Sannin replied and let himself in.

The kitchen was easy enough to find, the door open on the right just as Sasuke had said. Mikoto looked up from the weapons she was maintaining and froze.

“Orochimaru. Can I help you with something?”

“Itachi will be home late,” the Sannin replied with a tilt of his head. “Shisui was attacked and I left your son guarding his hospital room.” Mikoto’s eyes widened, but he continued before she could say anything. “And I’ve decided it’s time to talk to your husband about the coup. Will you be joining us? He’s still in the livingroom I understand.”

Mikoto’s eyes flickered to the weapons on the table as she stilled. But in the end she decided not to go for them. She met the Sannin’s gaze instead.

“What are you implying?”

“That you’re uncomfortable enough with the recent marginalization that you decided to do something about it. And I intend to convince you it’s a bad idea.”

“Sasuke,” Mikoto breathed in alarm, “What have you done with…?”

“He’s still in the yard finishing up his weapons practice,” Orochimaru hissed. “I have no intention of making that sort of threat.”

The lady of the house considered him for a long moment before rising smoothly to her feet. “Then we should make our way to the livingroom.”

“Lead the way,” the older ninja replied. It would put her at a disadvantage if he decided to attack, but give him a similar advantage if she changed her mind. Mikoto hesitated for a moment, then obeyed.

 

* * *

 

Hiruzen inquired at the front desk and was directed to Shisui’s room with little trouble. It was only attempting to enter the door that he was forced to dodged backwards at the last second to avoid getting a Kunai in the throat.

Not that Itachi would have followed through, he was already pulling back when he saw who it is, but did not put the weapon away. “Lord Hokage,” he greeted with a respectful nod, but kept the kunai pointed his way. “I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave.”

“I’m here to check on the altercation between Shisui and Orochimaru,” Hiruzen offered calmly. “Whatever happened, I assure you, I will make sure it does not happen again.”

“Orochimaru saved Shisui’s life,” Itachi disagreed simply. “And I am afraid, Lord Hokage, that until your own involvement is quantified I cannot let you in any further. Please, do not push the issue.”

“Lord Hokage,” a second voice cut in just as Hiruzen was about to protest. He turned his head, startled to see Yoshino Nara standing in the hallway behind him, her own weapon drawn. “That room is in lockdown for a reason,” She told him bluntly. “Come back into the hallway and I’ll tell you what I can.”

Looking between the two of them, both icy calm in two different ways, Hiruzen decides this is his best chance at answers and nods, stepping back into the hall. Itachi offers him one last respectful nod and closes the door. Hiruzen turns to Yoshino expectantly.

She just crosses her arms.

“How much did you know about what Danzo was doing?”

And Hiruzen could feel everything getting more complicated.

 

* * *

 

“No sign of Orochimaru,” Shikaku reported as they regrouped by the entrance. “Honestly, there’s no sign that anyone’s gone inside at all since ANBU catalogued everything and locked it down.”

“No one entered or left while we were here,” Inochi verifies, stretching his senses just a little bit further to check before nodding a final time.

“How likely is it he has another lab hidden away within the Village?” Chouza asked Shikaku, who shook his head.

“He couldn’t have another as large as this one and kept both sets of specimens maintained without outside help. Working under the Hokage’s nose like that finding an assistant who could be both discreet enough and up to his standards… not very likely. Besides,” he shrugged, “We haven’t let him out of our sight long enough for him to lead us to it even if it exists.”

“Then it’s better to hope he hadn’t betrayed us at all,” Chouza decided, meeting Inoichi’s startled look with a small smile. “I’ll admit he’s a strange one, and definitely up to something, but what evidence do we have that it’s something that will harm the village? He might have learned his lesson last time and be having fun tweaking the Third’s nose from time to time.”

Inoichi sighed, “He does enjoy that. Most of the councillors, really. But Orochimaru doesn’t seem to know which way he’ll decide to go still, if we push him away, even accidentally…”

They all considered the ramifications in silence. Then the Yamanaka clan head startled, standing straighter. “Someone’s coming this way.”

Moments later Shibi Aburame jumped down onto the path. He gave the trio a nod in greeting before offering an explanation. “Earlier this evening the Aburame were approached and advised to send our kikaichu in a search pattern covering the Village.”

“Approached by who?” Shikaku asked, his eyes narrowing. “And why?”

“Orochimaru,” Shibi continued easily. “As for why, he felt only the Aburame clan’s kikaichu could cover the entire village and locate entrances to the facility he hinted at existing within. After attempting to reach the Hokage to no avail I have decided to fall back on his second suggestion and invite you to accompany my clanmates and I on a raid of the facility.”

“What made you believe him enough to make a move?” Chouza asked. “And why come to us?”

Shibi turned to look directly at Inoichi, “Orochimaru suggested that you would have an interest in what we find there, if his suspicions are correct. As for why… he has been a friend to my clan members in these last few years. But, more importantly, he knew the name of a young man no one outside the clan was supposed to know of. A child I was responsible for who was supposed to have died.”

Shikaku’s eyes narrowed at that, but it was Inoichi who spoke, face pale, “How many years ago?”

“Three.”

Inoichi took a deep breath and nodded as well. “The Yamanaka lost a child around then too. There was a fire…” He shook his head, “I will accompany the Aburame in this.”

Shikaku sighed as Chouza nodded. “And we will accompany you.”

“No question really,” Shikaku agreed mildly, but his eyes were sharp. “I want to know what’s going on.”

“I will show you where we located the facility,” Shibi agreed, then turned away. “Follow me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no vase-smashing ninja infiltrator. 
> 
> I'm not sure if Orochimaru sent him a vase of flowers that would deliberately break after a bit or it it was an unrelated vase and just a bad omen...


	8. Negotiations

“Orochimaru,” Fugaku greeted cautiously, rising as Mikoto lead the way into the room. “It is an honor to welcome one of the Sannin into my home. Had I know you were coming we would have greeted you properly.”

“Yes, I suppose you didn’t expect anyone to notice you these days,” Orochimaru mused, and several of the Uchiha guests flinched. Fugaku did not though, meeting his gaze calmly.

“Why have you come to see me, Lord Orochimaru?”

“Not just you,” The Sannin waved him off, “But it seemed a good place to start. Especially with so many of your… fellow discontents here to visit you when I arrived.” He smiled at the tense atmosphere in the room and shrugged. “Your continued marginalization is not hard to notice. Nor is the discontent it has caused among your clan. Some of the other shinobi clans have been working to change the Village’s opinion of you, and yet you still talk of them as enemies to be watched.”

“They only move now,” one of the younger clan members points out, ignoring the others’ warning glances to meet the Sannin’s eye. “How can we trust their intentions when they act only after the worst offences have already been passed, and their attempts bear no fruit.”

“True,” Orochimaru mused. “How unfortunate that no one’s efforts, yours especially, seems to lessen the rumors. Almost as if there were intent behind them.”

Fugaku’s gaze sharpened at that. “What are you implying? If you have something to say say it to us without hiding behind your words.”

“So impatient, very well.” The Snake Sannin leaned forward slightly, amused as the room unconsciously leaned towards him in response. “It all comes down to Danzo, really. He doesn’t trust your clan, and seeks any chance to remove you from power. But he also covets your sharingan.” Orochimaru let the teasing grin slip from his face as he continued, expression hardening. “Earlier today he attacked Shisui Uchiha and managed to steal one of his eyes. Shisui managed to escape with just the one injury,” he continued over the uproar. “Itachi is currently guarding his bedside in the hospital. But after stealing his eye, Danzo summoned me to implant it in his right eye. I killed him.”

Silence meets that pronouncement, a mix of startled awe and frowns. Fugaku studies him intently for a moment before sitting back down.

“Why tell us this? Do you intend to say you support our displeasure? I would believe it if not for the look on your face.”

“No,” Orochimaru replied simply. “I will not support your coup.” He paused for a moment to survey the room and let the startled exclamations pass before speaking again. “Shisui came to me over a year ago, worried that any retaliation by the clan would weaken both you and the Village. I agreed. Discovering Danzo’s involvement was a coincidence, but explained much.” The Sannin met each Uchiha’s gaze in turn, a faint threatening smile returning to his lips. “The Uchiha clan has produced many great shinobi, some of whom I am personally fond, it would be a shame to lose them. With Danzo gone the rumors should begin to abate. If they do not I am willing to strike back at those that mean you harm, in defense of those few. However… If you go through with an attack on the village I will have no choice but to destroy all participants in the defense of those few who do not wish to go to war. Do you understand?”

There was silence following his declaration, those gathered mulled over his words, trying to chose between gratitude at his praise and defense of the clan, or horror at his threats towards it. Finally Fugaku nodded.

“You’ve made your point. So long as Danzo’s death is reported the Uchiha will make no retaliation against Konoha.”

Orochimaru nodded his agreement, and leaned back to watch how Fugaku handled the outrage that followed his pronouncement.

 

* * *

 

“Then Orochimaru was not the one to harm Shisui in this attack,” Hiruzen mused when Yoshino finished her tale. “You are sure he was telling the truth? I hate to suggest it, but he’s our most likely suspect for bloodline trait research within the Village.”

“I assure you Hokage, I would not have said so if I didn’t believe it,” Yoshino told him, arms crossed. “Orochimaru may not be the most trustworthy sounding shinobi, but his worry was sincere. Do you think I let just anyone stand in on an operation? Besides, Itachi corroborated his story, and that one wouldn’t lie about an attack on his cousin. They’re too close for that.”

“I see,” the Hokage hummed thoughtfully, offering the doctor a nod. “Thank you for telling me, Yoshino.”

“You know they won’t believe you weren’t involved,” She told him quietly as he turned to go. “The Uchiha. Knowing what I do from Itachi it’s hard to believe myself, and they’re not as trusting anymore.”

Hiruzen nodded sadly. “Which is why they cannot know. I must ask for your discretion in this, Yoshino.”

The nurse sighed and shrugged. “I won’t tell anyone what you said, but I can’t promise Itachi or Orochimaru won’t. Or Shisui when he wakes up. Itachi and Shisui might keep quiet if you order them to, but I doubt Orochimaru will.”

The Third froze, then sighed. “You’re right, of course. Well… I suppose it’s time to start considering a backup plan. Thank you, for your insight.” With a final nod to Yoshino he started back out of the hospital.

 _Sorry, old friend_ , The Hokage apologized mentally, _I’m not sure you’ll be able to explain your way out of this one_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, his plan was 'No you can't, because I say so.' 
> 
> If only that worked in... any other situation or for anyone else.


	9. Lost Souls Found

“How was this never uncovered before,” Inoichi asked incredulously as a massive door was revealed around a turn in the canyon Shibi lead them too after regrouping with his clan members.

“Look on the walls,” Shikaku pointed out, waving his hand at a series of carvings at varying heights. “This place was protected with seals of some kind. Something must have happened to the control point, causing them to give out.”

“Orochimaru implied he was aware of this facility's existence but was unable to discover its location,” Shibi offered after Shikaku finished. At the strategist’s sideways look he inclined his head, “For what it is worth, I believe him.”

“Did he mention anything about what we should expect once we make it inside?” Chouza asked, eying the large door consideringly.

“He did not.”

The Akimichi clan head nodded his understanding, then both he and Inoichi turned to Shikaku to see if he has a plan. The Nara was glad Shibi didn't seem to hold a grudge for being almost immediately overlooked on a mission he was leading, instead waiting for them to decide what they wished to do with only a faint air of disappointment.

“We’re not really infiltration types,” Shikaku told him apologetically.

Shibi considered this. After a moment he nodded, “Then Ino-Shika-Cho will make a frontal assault while we Aburame keep to the shadows unnoticed.”

Shikaku nodded, “You make the call and we’ll breach.”

“Chouza, please take position,” Shibi requested as a starting point. Then turned to look at his team. “Remember, there may be children in this base, and if that's true then I do not believe Danzo’s subordinates would refuse to use them against us. Take any attackers prisoner if at all possible.”

“Understood,” Shikaku agreed as the Aburame nodded, Inoichi and Chouza following a moment later. Shibi gave him a long look, then nodded once.

“You will be the main targets, since my clan’s accomplishments are so easily overlooked.” The hint of a smile. “We will neutralize them while they’re combatting the Ino-Shika-Cho combo.” Shikaku agreed with a small smile of his own and Shibi turned to Chouza. “Let us in.”

The doors being wrenched from their hinges was quieter than he expected.

 

* * *

 

Chouza wasn’t completely sure what the goal of this mission was, an attack on a facility well within the bounds of Konoha’s walls. Inoichi fought on with a desperate determination he wasn’t used to seeing in his friend, determined to prove Shibi’s hints of children stolen right or wrong. He captured whatever enemies crossed his path as quickly as possible, directing them to hold their comrades still until the Aburame’s bugs could take them out, heedless of his rapidly draining chakra or the potential danger to his body. Shikaku was similarly driven, taking the hints and trying to make a cohesive whole, shadows pinning enemies as they ran, infected with Shibi’s quiet intensity and not considering as carefully as he would normally.

It was strange to be the suspicious one for once, wondering if Orochimaru was sending them to attack a secret Konoha facility so he wouldn’t be the one at fault for the assault. To be the one considering if they should be here at all the way Shikaku normally would, or having to watch his teammate’s backs to make sure they didn’t overreach themselves, the way Inoichi usually did. But as they fought their way through another handful of guards, past training rooms and an infirmary with child-sized beds, Chouza wasn’t sure he’d mind destroying this one even if it was a sanctioned base.

 

* * *

 

Inoichi’s breath escaped him in pants, loud in the silence that fell as the last unknown ninja was defeated. One of the Aburame checked for a pulse and secured the prisoner as Inoichi stretched out with his senses. The slight shimmer of kikaichu in his senses was disorienting but easy enough to look past. No more loud flares of chakra from active combattants, just the cluster of small sparks Shibi had been driving them towards this whole time, undoubtedly sensing them as well. And if they were what he suspected… If they’d been here for three years undiscovered…

Chouza’s hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. A glance up at his friend worriedly looking down and he managed a smile. “I think that was the last of them,” Inoichi suggests hopefully, turning to look at Shibi as the sheen on his senses flickers and settles again.

The Aburame clan head nods after sharing a look with his clan members. “We cannot sense anymore either. Only…” He hesitated and Inoichi nodded, not quite willing to articulate it himself. What if they’re wrong?

“How much further?” Shikaku asks and Shibi considers, the kikai humming lightly.

“Down the next hallway we will find a door to the hall we seek,” The older ninja replied after a moment’s thought, setting out without really waiting for the others. But Inoichi feels the same, is quick to fall into step, because in a few seconds they’ll _know_.

The hallway in question was behind another heavy metal door, if they had the key Inoichi assumed it would click open loudly, making sneaking in impossible. Not really important when Choza was ripping the door off it’s hinges but the thought was still bothering him. And the closed cells beyond. Did the children wait inside at every opening of the door, wondering if they would be let out or left in the dark?

If they were really children, he reminded himself firmly, but it was hard not to believe now, with Kikai sitting on each door sensing small chakra signatures on the other side, same as he was. Two per room.

On his other side Shibi frowned as the small chakra points tensed to awareness at the noise. Shikaku was frowning at the deadbolts, fitted with an extra pin to make sure they could not be opened from the inside. Chouza was watching all of them worriedly, and he’s the one who stepped into the hall first.

“Should we try a door, see what we find first?” The Akimichi clan head asked when nothing went immediately wrong.

Shibi hesitated, studying the doors. “I cannot sense any traps. Inoichi?”

“Neither can I,” the blond agreed, his mouth dry. The rest of the Aburame nodded their agreement.

Shikaku sighed, “Any preference on which door first then? Or just pick one at random?”

“The first door,” Shibi decided after a long moment. “To be sure.” Shikaku nodded, stepping forward, but stopped when one of the Aburame shook her head, stepping past him to unlatch the first door.

It squeaked open - once again making Inoichi wonder why, too loud to be anything but intentional in a ninja maintained base - to reveal two children already standing inside, waiting to see who was there for them, one with an achingly familiar red ponytail.

“Fu?!”

The child’s eyes widened a fraction, before darting around the room and taking in the rest of the adults present. Inoichi took a step forward only to stop as Fu tensed and deliberately put himself in front of the other child in the room.

“Is this a training exercise?” He asked hesitantly, gaze flickering from the clan heads he knew to the unfamiliar but equally recognizable Aburame before tensing further. “A genjutsu test?”

“I can sense them, Fu,” the other boy spoke up finally, his gaze flickering around the hallway beyond their door. “The hum of Kikaichu. The Rinkaichu feel it too.”

It’s enough to make Fu hesitate, disbelief warring with faith in his companion.

“Torune,” Shibi said in the silence, walking forward until Fu was tense enough to actually slip into a fighting stance. The boy behind him, in a black mask and white lenses, only stared, not tense but… longing? Inoichi wasn’t sure.

“Shibi,” the child greeted. And that seemed to be enough. The Aburame clan head knelt down in front of the boys.

“There was an accident in the hothouses, where additional colonies were being stored,” Shibi began in a low voice. “A number of Kidaichou went rampant and several colonies were lost to their appetites. At the same time scraps of your clothes were found, along with several Kidaichu of various sizes killed by Rinkaichu poison. We assumed you were lost.”

“Ah,” Torune breathed, relief and something like shock rushing out in that breath. He took three steps closer, moving around Fu to stand in front of the Aburame clan head. “Lord Danzo informed me you gave me over to the Foundation, to make better use of my talents. I hoped… But I would do my best to make you proud, in case.”

“Torune,” Shibi murmured, low and sad, even as his Kikaichu rose in an angry hum before settling again. He held out a hand to the child, who took it after a moment’s hesitation, relaxing only when it wasn’t ripped away seconds later. They looked at each other for a moment, and Shibi’s hand tightened as Torune gripped it in both of his. Then, to Inoichi’s surprise, the older Aburame held a hand out to Fu.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” the clan head responded to the red-head’s startled look. “Will you leave with us?”

Fu stepped back instinctively as the hand came his way, then turned to Torune with a confused look. The black-robed child freed took one hand from his grip on Shibi’s to offer as well. Fu accepted it a moment later, before gingerly accepting Shibi’s offered hand as well. The Aburame gave both childrens’ hands a gentle squeeze before rising and tucking them into his side protectively. Fu seemed confused but Torune’s hand held him fast. So instead of pulling away he shifted Shibi a little more in between him and the rest of the shinobi in the hall before meeting Inoichi’s eyes.

“Then… you didn’t force my mother to give me up either?”

“There was a fire!” Inoichi protested immediately, his heart dropping to his boots. “No evidence for what started it, but you and your mother were found dead in the ashes. Or, at least, we thought that was you…” It’s terrible to wonder what other child must have died, along with a single Yamanaka mother, to allow Danzo to get his hooks into Fu. But the red-head’s shoulders lose some of their tension, even if he leans closer to Torune for support at the realization of his mother’s death.

Shibi’s kikaichu go from a low unhappy hum to a roar at the revelation, though he manages to cut it down to an angry buzzing when Shikaku actually twitches at the noise. And the man growls, actually inarticulately upset before he gets ahold of himself, holding both boys closer.

“We take them all with us,” he declares angrily. And no one feels the need to make any further declarations. They leave him in the hallway checking over both children and set about opening the other doors, letting the children out two at a time and explaining the situation to them as best they can. Some believe with a fragile hope that makes Inoichi’s heart hurt. Others nod but clearly don’t believe him.

The teenagers are the worse. The older of the two doesn’t show any emotions at all, protectiveness or disbelief included, while the younger bears a serious injury along the left side of her body, and still managed to hide all but the worst pains when asked to walk out. If the Aburame hadn’t been watching her closely she would likely have kept walking wherever they asked with no regard for the injuries hidden under wrapped bandages.

There’s 8 children and 9 shinobi caught while searching the base, too many to move with only the seven of them. And Fu is still refusing to look at him, so Inoichi forces himself to consider their options instead of dwelling on the empty rooms.

“We need to move the children before any reinforcements arrive,” he tells Shikaku and the other man nods.

“If we move the prisoners to one location I can keep watch with whomever Shibi can spare and keep them here until you send reinforcements.”

“We will stay with you,” the female Aburame suggests, gesturing to the clan member standing beside her who nods in agreement. Shibi nods as well, granting them permission.

“Can you carry the injured children?” the Aburame clan head asks Chouza.

“Of course,” the bigger shinobi agrees with a smile. There’s only one other major injury among the children, and a couple of small scrapes. Inoichi’s not sure which group Chouza is agreeing to carry, but once outside with more room to grow he could easily carry all of them.

Shibi nods and looks down at Torune still pressed into his side, and Fu next to him. “A medical nin should be consulted first, for the children.” He turns to the third Aburame shinobi. “We will take them to the hospital under guard, to ensure their safe return, will you report this to the Hokage?”

The Aburame bows and body-flickers away.

“Will you accompany us to the hospital?” Shibi asks the children hopefully, receiving several hesitant looks at the question rather than an order. But Torune nods decisively.

“We will accompany you,” he agrees, squeezing Fu’s hand reassuringly. The other children take their cue from him and nod as well, if somewhat stuntedly in places. Chouza take the opportunity to bend down next to the injured teen. But before reaching out to pick her up he looks up at her roommate.

“I want to make sure she can make it there,” he tells the older teen, “So I want to carry her. Alright?”

There is a long pause, then the teen nods once and watches as he picks up their injured roommate. They watch as Chouza has the child with an injured leg climb onto his back, eyes narrowing. Then the teen moves to the youngest of the children, a boy of 4 or 5, and picks him up in a piggyback. Chouza blinks at them in surprise and the teen lifts their chin at his look of confusion.

“I can carry him.”

The older ninja smiles, “Thank you. That’s exactly what we need.” And the teen relaxes minutely at the praise.

Inoichi finds himself approached by two of the remaining children, the older of which smiles even past the scrape on his cheek. “Are you really planning to take us away from here? Even those of us who belonged to no one or were given away?”

“Yes,” Inoichi promises. “We’re taking you to the hospital, and then we will make sure you’re not taken again.”

The blue-haired boy looks at the younger boy trailing behind him for a moment, then nods. “I’ll believe you,” he decides, turning back to Inoichi with a frown. “We can walk.”

The last child is following determinedly on the heels of the teenager carrying her roommate, so Shibi nods. “We head out now,” he decides and nods to Shikaku before heading for the door. The teenager looks to Chouza to make sure he’s following before starting after the Aburame, and Inoichi brings up the rear with his two tagalongs.

It’s not a long trip from their location to the hospital, but with this many children relying on them Inoichi can only hope it’s an uneventful one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shin and Sai are two of the kids (did you recognize Shin?), and the other 4 are OCs. Not sure if they'll show up again, but I'm investigating names just in case. 
> 
> Two girls, a boy, and one nonbinary who refused all offered pronouns.


	10. Breaking a Bond

“You mean to forgive those who slighted us on the say so of this man?” Another Uchiha demanded and Orochimaru decided he’d sat back long enough. With a sigh he pushed himself off the wall, enjoying how the wisest of the gathered Uchiha all turned to face him nervously.

“Surely that’s enough,” The Snake Sannin drawled, facing down the angry Uchiha with a smile. “At least Fugaku has the intelligence to agree to my face and pursue possible paths when I’m gone.”

“I am also aware of how valuable an ally one of Konoha’s Sannin could be,” Fugaku retorts with a sigh.

“Especially when I already intend to protect your clan from those who would destroy it,” Orochimaru agreed. “Really you’d be a fool to turn it down.”

“Indeed,” The Uchiha clan head agreed dryly, before turning back to his gathered clansmen. “Which is why we will not be pursuing retribution against the village. If the full might of the Uchiha clan was brought to bear against him, Orochimaru might be brought down. But without support we would be decimated as well. If such a powerful ninja is willing to ally with us should we remain peaceful, but will name us an enemy if we move against the Village there can only be one choice.”

“Listen to your leader, he’s a smart man,” the Sannin agreed, nodding to Fugaku with a threatening smile for the rest of the room. “I’ve said my piece. For now I’ll bid you good day.” And with a final nod to Mikoto he headed back outside.

“Mr Orochimaru, are you leaving?” Sasuke asked as he passed him in the hall. Orochimaru smiled at him.

“I’m afraid so, Sasuke.”

“Oh. Well, can you say hi to Shisui and Itachi for me?”

“Will do,” the Sannin promised, letting himself out and heading for the Uchiha compound wall. He’d barely made it to the other side when ANBU descended upon him.

“Orochimaru, you are ordered to surrender. We’re to bring you to the Hokage for questioning.”

“So demanding, is Sarutobi-sensei so suspicious of me already? Or does he think my skills have fallen so far that a handful of ANBU could contain me?”

“If you do not comply we will take you in by force,” the captain insisted, “The Hokage will want to know you were in communication with subversive elements.”

“Will he now?” The Sannin purred before lunging forward and grabbing the captain. He snapped the man’s fingers on one hand when he tried to make a hand sign, then pulled them both out of the way of a fire jutsu before drawing the captain to his chest like a shield and holding a kunai to his throat. The others hesitated at the sight of his captive.

“Don’t worry about me, take him down,” the captain shouted at them, wincing as he tried to struggle free only to earn another pressure point jab.

“We're you just spreading rumors about the Uchiha or planning to stage an incident as well?” The Sannin mused before turning to the other ANBU. “Let me make your decision easy. I’ll head to the Hokage’s office right now, I need to tell him about this one anyhow. Follow me if you wish, but expect retaliation if you try to attack.” With that he jerked the captive ANBU’s arms around more securely and body-flickered away, headed for the Hokage's tower. The ANBU scrambled to follow, flashing hand signs back and forth as they debated what to do. Orochimaru ignored them, coming to a stop just outside of the Hokage tower when he saw the Third approaching.

“What is the meaning of this, Orochimaru?” Hiruzen demanded, gaze flickering from the struggling ANBU to his former student. “Release him!”

“Let’s not be hasty, Sarutobi-sensei,” the Sannin chuckled, glancing down at his prisoner. “This one’s one of Danzo’s. He was influencing ANBU opinion against the Uchiha through slander. Who knows what might come of it if I just let him go back to that.”

“‘One of Danzo’s?’ What are you implying?” the Hokage’s eyes narrowed.

“That your old friend had a corps of ninja solely loyal to himself, shinobi with nowhere to go and no training outside of what he has required of them. In fact,” he lifted his kunai slightly to tap the base of the ANBU’s mask with the tip, “while his records will be filed with nothing out of the ordinary, should I remove this mask I suspect you’d see an unfamiliar face. Danzo can hardly afford to give his ninja downtime just to establish a cover identity, that’s why they’re all ANBU when he’s finished building them to his specifications. Yet another lost child you’ve failed, sensei.”

Hiruzen winced at the barb, and frowns at the reminder of Orochimaru’s experiments, intentional or not. In the shadows behind him his ANBU guard, the rescued Kinoe, hesitates, watching the Sannin and his captured ANBU with a frown. After a long moment of indecision he leaps down next to the Hokage.

“We’ve met, Lord Hokage,” he offered in a quiet voice, carefully working around the seal they both knew about. But this time there was no warning tingle, and he tilted his head in confusion.

“You are certain?” Hiruzen asked quietly, looking at the ANBU captain suspiciously now.

Kinoe hesitated, tempted to push, to test the seal and say whatever he could before it shut him down, but they had no idea if he’d be able to break it afterwards, and this was no time to experiment. Instead he reached up with one hand, pressing a thumb to the bottom of his jaw, where the tongue would attach. “He was there.”

“Ahh, the rescue,” Orochimaru murmured, smiling when Kinoe took an involuntary step back to get away from him. “I’d forgotten one of Danzo’s creatures had been rescued by the light. I wonder why they so carefully kept you away from me?”

“Enough,” Hiruzen cut him off, stepping between his student and guard. “If what you say is true it will be dealt with. You will turn this man over to me for delivery to T&I.”

“As you wish,” Orochimaru agreed with a shrug, letting his prisoner go and stepping back as he slid bonelessly to the ground. At the Third’s nod, Kinoe lept to the captain’s side and grabbed him, before all but running back to the Hokage’s side. Hiruzen frowned at the injured hand.

“Was that really necessary, Orochimaru?”

“Oh, you know me sensei.” the Snake Sannin replied with a shrug, “You’re lucky he’s still alive.”

“I suppose that’s true.” The Hokage sighed. “Now, you may be unaware, but there was an attack on an unknown facility within the Village earlier today. The timing would coincide with you bringing Shisui Uchiha to the hospital with a missing eye. Would those two incidents have anything to do with one another?”

“You mean to tell me you haven’t found him yet?” Orochimaru realized gleefully, a grin spreading wider across his face.

“Who Orochimaru?” Hiruzen demanded. His student just laughed.

“You must not have, or you’d be accusing me of it right now. How unlike you, sensei.” At the older ninja’s glare he shrugged unapologetically. “Well then, to answer your question, they do have a thing or two to do with each other. You see, Danzo stole Shisui’s eye, and I killed him for it.” At the Third’s incredulous look he shrugged, “I may have damaged the base some on my way out, but I wasn’t about to wait around and explain when Shisui was wandering the village bleeding from a severe eye injury.”

“Such a battle would have brought every nearby ANBU down on your heads before either could defeat the other,” Hiruzen disagreed. “And yet you claim to have escaped long before any arrived at the destruction?”

“He wanted me to implant Shisui’s eye,” Orochimaru waved him off. “It’s a simple enough thing to kill a man when he lies on the operating table under your knife. His guards did try to stop me,” the Sannin allowed, “But they’re hardly on your level, sensei. By the time they knew what had happened I was already on my way out. The worst they managed was to set the base on fire as I escaped.”

 

* * *

 

There’s blood rushing in Hiruzen’s ears the way there hadn’t been since he lost Biwako and Minato in one night. He stares at his student, so casually talking about killing one of his oldest friends and forces himself to calm down. He wants to run back to the damaged facility, join in with the skeleton crew of Earth-jutsu wielders he’d left there to dig out the collapsed entrance to the base. To send a runner to the Shimura household to ask after his old teammate. Instead he takes a breath and narrows his eyes.

“Orochimaru, you admit to attacking fellow shinobi of the leaf village with the intent to kill?”

There’s something like hesitance in his student’s eyes now, but the callous smile remains. “So cruel to twist my words that way sensei, but yes, I admit it.”

A burst of chakra as an Aburame lands in front of the building off to the side of their confrontation. He hesitates, but settles in to let them finish before moving closer. Hiruzen spares him a glance before turning back to Orochimaru.

“I taught you better than that, Orochimaru. There are regulations in the Village for a reason! Whatever you felt the need to do you should have reported your suspicions before it got this far.” Orochimaru was frowning now, and Hiruzen sighed. “Until the matter has been investigated fully I will have to ask you turn yourself in.”

There was something sharp in Orochimaru’s eyes this time, judgemental in a way he’d only vaguely seen directed at Jiraiya before. But only for a moment before he was smirking again. “You intend there to be a trial, for Danzo’s death?” The Sannin asked lightly before narrowing his eyes. “Better make sure it’s a matter brought before the clans, or some might start suspecting you of being involved, sensei.” He didn’t so much as glance at the Aburame or the ANBU still behind him, turning instead to meet Kinoe’s gaze. “To T&I then?”

The cat-masked ANBU glanced at Hiruzen for permission, then turned and leapt away when he nodded. Orochimaru followed without a backwards glance.

“Follow them,” The Hokage ordered the other two ANBU, who obeyed, before turning to the Aburame. “You have a message for me?” he guessed.

The chunin hesitated for a moment, brow furrowed in a way the Hokage had rarely seen of an Aburame, before nodding once. “Shikaku Nara requires backup in an unknown facility on the western edge of the Village. Afterwards, Lord Shibi is in the hospital and would like to talk to you.” He bowed and disappeared before Hiruzen could ask for a more specific response. With a sigh the Third waved his other guards out of the shadows.

“Take me to Shikaku.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Orochimaru and Hiruzen are smart enough, with good enough memories, that losing their trust will make them always doubt you at least a little bit no matter what you do in the future. Orochimaru just has the unfortunate handicap that Hiruzen feels responsible for teaching him morality, so he doesn't let him off the way he would Danzo in the exact same situation.


	11. Night’s End

Watching unconscious prisoners in case any of them happened to shake the genjutsu that kept them asleep was more boring than Shikaku remembered. Normally he was prepared for the wait, alerted ahead of time what the mission was likely to entail and filling in the blanks himself. Any time he could sort out the more casual issues he saved up in the back of his mind were a blessing, but he was unlikely to be able to do that now.

Instead he had discovered a whole new set of rather urgent puzzles to wonder about. Ones he would only get answers to if he could cross reference some things in the Village proper. But the prisoners had to be watched, so he was stuck with his mind spinning away and no chance to derail the endless possibilities into something more manageable with the information he had.

Shibi’s lost child, Torune, had said Danzo told him the lie about being given up. And Fu had made a similar statement that Inoichi had been quick to reject. But the Yamanaka clan head hadn’t made the connection between the name and Konoha’s councilman consciously, likely only now realizing who Torune had been implicating. Chouza might not have made the connection either, or perhaps he just didn’t care who was at fault. The children needed help and he’d been focused on that, willing to leave the hows and whys for later.

On the other hand Shibi had known immediately, a sharp intense anger that his Kikaichu had responded to. He believed Torune entirely, and now the full weight of his anger was directed at Shimura. Shikaku glanced up at the two ninja waiting with him before turning back to the prisoners. And the Aburame would side with him if Shibi took any action. They were close knit, more than even his own clan, and looked out for each other because it was likely no one else would stop to check on them. Or even notice they were in trouble. Torune had suffered, and they would rally to protect him whether he was right or wrong.

Because three years was a long time. Shikaku couldn’t make the times match up with what Orochimaru would need to run such a facility, but if he’d already had a few followers trained it was possible he left the day-to-day running to them. The Sannin had implicated someone as responsible for his experiments, someone close enough to the Hokage to use his name and forge orders. Danzo was the most likely candidate. If this was set up by Orochimaru to build ill will against the councilman and make the clans turn on him he had ample time to brainwash Torune into thinking Danzo was the one behind the base. For the normal children it wouldn’t even be that difficult.

The difficulty came when taking Fu’s chakra sensing abilities and Torune’s Rinkaichu into account. Neither boy would be fooled by a weak genjutsu or henge. And depending on their mastery of both skills they would recognise that a false Danzo’s chakra signature was the same as one of their other captors.

Of course Orochimaru would have known that, and could have used a subordinate exclusively as a Danzo stand-in. Neither child was likely to have met Danzo before to compare to.

There were just too many variables. He was getting a headache just trying to make sense of it. He hoped the guards would have at least a few of the answers once T&I got them.

… But if Danzo was really the ringleader who’s to say the T&I members assigned to them weren’t in the councilman’s pocket? Troublesome.

The sound of approaching footsteps shook him out of his pondering, and he gestured for the Aburame to hide, standing over the pile of captured prisoners as both first contact for any allies and bait for any latecomer guards.

A grim faced Hokage hopefully fell into the first category.

“Shikaku,” Hiruzen greeted tiredly, looking around the room with a critical eye. “You’re a ways away from the lab I asked you to search.”

“We searched the lab and found nothing so much as moved since the investigation,” Shikaku replied with an apologetic shrug. “Before we could report, Shibi Aburame came looking for us. He’d received a tip about this place existing and used the Kikaichu to locate it.” The Nara gave his Hokage an uncharacteristically serious look. “We found Torune Aburame and Fu Yamanaka imprisoned here, as well as 6 other children under the age of 17, all being trained as tiny jonin. Chouza, Shibi, and Inoichi took the children to the hospital to be checked over, while I stayed here to guard the facility operators until backup arrived.”

Hiruzen stared at the unconscious Shinobi for a long moment, at the pile of masks and weapons Shikaku and the others had removed from them in case they woke up, and sighed. “Shikuro Aburame’s son, and the first Yamanaka in decades to show signs of a prodigy.”

That… was worse than he’d thought, actually. The Rinkaichu had sounded familiar, but he hadn’t connected the name with an all but dead Aburame lineage. And Inoichi hadn’t mentioned much about Fu beyond he got along with Ino when they met and mourning his and his mother’s untimely deaths. “None of the others were clan children,” he offered after a moment, then sighed and continued. “Torune implicated Danzo.”

Hiruzen actually reached up to rub at a growing headache then. “Your thoughts?”

Eyebrows slightly raised at the exhausted response Shikaku considered it. “I believe him,” the Nara clan head admitted. “I’d like to do some more research into who was vetting Orochimaru’s old experiments too. But I can’t discount the possibility it could have been a setup to discredit Danzo. Orochimaru is the one who gave Shibi the tip.”

“It’s been that kind of day,” The Hokage murmured before giving Shikaku a serious look. “Orochimaru is in a holding cell in T&I right now. He claimed to have killed Danzo after the latter tore out Shisui Uchiha’s eye.”

“That would explain why the seals we found outside this place died, and why Orochimaru suggested Shibi search for it today,” Shikaku mused. “With all due respect, Lord Hokage? Locking him up probably isn’t the right move if Danzo turns out to be the one behind what was done to these kids.”

“I know,” Hiruzen agreed, shaking his head, “But I can’t trust Orochimaru to be in the right anymore. What was his interest in Shisui’s eye that he knew Danzo had it? Why send Shibi to find Torune? Was it simply because he saw an opportunity to reunite them, or something more?” The Hokage’s voice faded almost to a whisper. “Why didn’t he come to me with his suspicions?”

“Because he can’t trust you anymore either,” The Nara clan head murmured, and Hiruzen nodded sadly.

“Call your team, Shikaku. I will send for ANBU to catalog the facility.”

“Yes, Lord Hokage,” Shikaku agreed, gesturing for Hotaru and her brother to come out and help move the prisoners.

 

* * *

 

Shibi frowned as Karada reported, carefully hidden behind the collar of his robe. Whatever Orochimaru had been planning after leaving the Aburame compound he had eventually returned to speak with the Hokage. And Hiruzen had arrested him for Danzo’s death.

On the one hand, it was good the Hokage immediately moved to isolate those involved until more information could be found. On the other, the Aburame clan now owed Orochimaru a debt. Shibi wasn’t sure what the Sannin got out of it, other than revealing Danzo’s machinations, but the Aburame were rarely the first an outsider came to with an offer of aid. If a choice had to be made… it would not be a happy one.

“Thank you,” the clan head decided, giving the other nin a nod to show he understood.

A small smile and happy hum of his Kikaichu was Karada’s response. Then the younger Aburame tilted his head consideringly. “Would you like me to check on Shino when I head back?”

He’d left Shino with his sister-in-law, and she would take care of him overnight if necessary but his son would be unsettled by the change. “Please bring him here, if possible,” Shibi requested, and Karada bowed before body-flickering away.

“What news?” Chouza asked as the Aburame clan head walked back over to the children.

“Hiruzen has had Orochimaru arrested,” Shibi replied with a shake of his head. “For killing Danzo. Orochimaru warned him not to cover up the trial or be suspected of collusion before surrendering himself willingly.”

“You’re worried how it might play out,” the Akimichi realized.

“The Aburame owe Orochimaru a debt,” Shibi agreed quietly, glancing down at his stepson. “I do not wish to chose a side. I fear it would be… messy.”

The larger shinobi nodded thoughtfully and the conversation petered out. Shibi watched Torune watching him with continued disbelief and wondered again why Orochimaru had sent him to rescue his child. Then he put those questions aside, and began setting up another bed for Shino when he arrived.

It would be nice for his sons to see each other again.

 

* * *

 

Returning to the Hokage after dropping off his prisoners at T&I only got Kinoe sent back with orders on how both prisoners were to be dealt with, and instructions to prepare for a little over half a dozen more prisoners for interrogation soon. Returning to the Hokage’s side a second time earned him leave for the rest of the night and a request to return the following morning.

Having his own apartment was still strange, but for once it would come in handy. While he had not been provided with a mirror in Root, too easy to break and create usable weapons with, the apartment had one he could use. All he had to do was light the candle beside the frame and pull his mask off, sticking his tongue out to check the seal.

Only it was gone. The tingle he’d grown used to avoiding in his speech hadn’t been present because the seal was gone. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Kinoe wondered how such a thing was possible, and if he’d be able to explain what it meant to the Hokage.

At least he would be able to explain how he recognized Kinoto without risking the seal now.

 

* * *

 

Orochimaru sat in a cell, with orders that he wasn’t to be harmed until the Hokage deigned to visit him tomorrow, and resisted the urge to pace. He despised games like this one, politics and power plays where he could never control too many pieces at once, or even check if things were aligning for or against him.

Complying had left him with access to his jutsu in some limited manner, his old sensei hadn’t allowed a full chakra blocking seal in case Danzo’s supporters tried to retaliate overnight. But he wasn’t happy, sitting in a cell waiting for his gambles to pay off, that was always more Jiraiya, or even Tsunade’s sort of thing than his. He would be much happier with a chance to pick Konoha apart with his own hands and line the remnants of Danzo’s brainwashed army up to be dealt with.

But Sarutobi wouldn’t trust him to know who was at fault, wouldn’t believe he didn’t sneak in one or two extras to cover his own mistakes or get rid of those who stood in his way. And Orochimaru needed his tolerance if he was going to stay. Needed the goodwill of a man who had looked at him with shame when Orochimaru killed a man worse than even he was. So he stayed, combat ready as he dared - fighting down the urge to blast his way free, and waiting for dawn.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really terrified of naming people in cultures I'm not 'fluent' in, in case I imply something I don't mean...  
> But here are Karada and Hotaru Aburame (and her unnamed brother), because the Aburame have decided to take over my story apparently. 
> 
> And Shino gets to see Torune again, yay! It's a surprise tho, don't tell him. I may write a short about this later, it would be cute.
> 
> Also I'm trying really hard not to accidentally bash Hiruzen Sarutobi. If it's still a problem please let me know so I can work on it some more.


	12. Defense

Shisui woke groggily, wincing at the pain in his head. Then he tried to blink his eyes open and panicked when the pain behind his right eye spiked and he couldn’t get it to respond. The hand on his arm tightened and a familiar voice called out “Kai.”

“Itachi?” Shisui asked in confusion as equally familiar chakra rushed through him and dispelled... nothing about the situation he found himself in.

“You are in the hospital,” his cousin’s voice informed him dryly and a head of dark hair moved into his limited range of vision. “Orochimaru brought you here for treatment after he located us. Your right eye was missing and the damage you sustained from its removal was killing you.” Itachi frowned down at him. “It would likely be better if you did not try to move the area around that eye for the moment. And if I believe you intend to injure the other at any point Orochimaru showed me how to perform the sleep genjutsu he used.”

“Of course he did,” Shisui grumbled. “How long was I under...?” Only to freeze as a something moved under the covers by the arm Itachi was still pinning to the bed.

“Orochimaru also left one of his summons with me to assist in guarding you,” Itachi admitted quietly, not looking at the snake now leaning into Shisui’s arm but clearly in response to its motion.

The older Uchiha let his heart rate settle again at the explanation, trying not to give the serpent away either. He just hoped it wasn’t poisonous, though knowing Orochimaru… better just not to think too much about it. “And, how long…?”

“You’ve been under since last night,” Itachi told him before Shisui had even finished. “Doctor Nara checked your eye a few minutes ago and said it would be alright to wake you, as long as you do not injure yourself immediately.”

The Older Uchiha rolled his eyes at the accusation in his cousin’s tone. “I’d at least try to see what’s changed first. Has Orochimaru been back?”

Itachi looked away, shoulders tensing up as he replied. “He has not.”

That… wasn’t good. Depending on where Orochimaru went after he left them here any number of things could have gone wrong. And without him or Kotoamatsukami there would be no chance of stopping the coup.

Before he could come up with something to reassure Itachi with, or ask for more information on what might have happened to their missing Sannin, an ANBU body-flickered into the room. Only to curse and dodge violently as a full kit of kunai came rushing straight for them.

“Itachi!?” Shisui cried out, startled by the uncharacteristically violent response. He pulled himself upright in alarm, only momentarily disoriented by the pain in the newly-healed cuts in his skull. “What are you doing?! Itachi stop!”

The ANBU froze as Itachi stopped short of tossing his next handful of kunai, ready to move again at a moment’s notice, but hoping they’d be able to get a word in edgewise first.

“I’m supposed to protect you,” Itachi insisted tensely, but he let Shisui grab his throwing arm and hold him back.

“The ANBU’s not attacking, you reacted to an intrusion, but they’re not a threat right now,” Shisui pointed out, feeling the snake shift slowly into a better position behind him. “Listen, put those away and stop attacking, there’s no need to kill someone who’s not threatening me.”

Itachi took a shaky breath, hiding it pretty well, but Shisui’s Sharingan caught the tremor as he pocketed his kunai. Or the handful still on him, seriously where was he hiding them all? Itachi looked exhausted, worn thin. And he clearly wasn’t getting enough sleep. Shisui let go once the Kunai were away, wondering idly if he could smuggle Itachi into Orochimaru’s house for a nap. Then the younger Uchiha turned his own sharingan on his older cousin.

“Turn it off, Shisui. You might injure yourself again, using the Sharingan so soon after a head wound.”

With a frown Shisui let his eyes fade to black, noting that Itachi didn’t dismiss his. But the younger man wasn’t violently defending him from a retreating ANBU anymore, so that was a plus.

“Did you need something from us?” Shisui asked, looking back at the ANBU crouched on the counter in the corner.

“Lord Hokage sent me to see if you were well enough to speak about the events of yesterday,” the dog-masked ANBU reported, a twinge of complaint in his voice. “He didn’t mention I should knock.”

“We’ll come,” Shisui agreed before Itachi could say anything. Then he hesitated, feeling the snake climb silently up his back, using the knobs of his spine as contact points on the way. It’s unnerving but still somehow reassuring when it’s finally settled with its head on his blind side. “Help me up?” He asks Itachi, both because he’s not sure his cousin won’t attack the ANBU as soon as they move again and to cover for the hesitation.

Itachi scoffed quietly, letting Shisui know he’s onto his reasons, but obliges him anyway. Which is fortunate really, because it turns out walking is harder when you’re not quite recovered from a head injury and missing an eye.

 

* * *

 

They don’t follow the ANBU to a debriefing room, like Shisui was expecting, but to the council chamber in the Hokage tower. Inside were the major clan heads, minus Shimura, the Hokage and the council. The Third nodded in greeting as they stepped through the door, gesturing for both Uchiha to sit somewhere in the guest seats and dismissing the Dog-masked ANBU with a wave of his hand.

“You are well enough to be out of bed then?” The he asked Shisui with a pointed look. “I wouldn't want to get on your doctor's bad side if you are not.”

Not sure who his doctor was the Uchiha could only blink confusedly in reply, but Itachi nodded, “Mrs Yoshino said he was well enough to leave when he woke up, as long as he emerged from the sleep genjutsu with no ill effects.”

And did one of the clan heads just wince at the name? Who was his doctor? Shisui was getting a little worried now. But he shook it off and gave the Hokage a respectful nod.

“My injuries are healed enough to answer your questions, Lord Hokage.”

“Very well,” The Third decided, nodding to the assembled Clan Heads and the council before continuing. “Yesterday, I understand you were attacked, leading to the loss of your eye. Describe what happened.”

He wasn’t sure what to admit in front of the clan heads, so Shisui decided to gloss over the meeting with the council. “After meeting with you I left the Hokage Tower, only to receive a summons from Lord Danzo as I departed. The meeting place was a clearing on the far side of the village, and he was there when I arrived. When I asked why I had been summoned he told me you were misusing my power by sending me on such a meaningless task, and that he would put my eyes to better use.”

The Hokage frowned as Shisui continued.

“He attacked and I dodged, but he did… something. I didn’t see it, so even with sharingan I couldn’t replicate it, but it let him just… reach into my head and tear out my eye.” Fugaku made a startled noise, joined by the Hyuuga clan head, who frowned in the Hokage’s direction. “But that meant his hand was full,” Shisui continued, “Giving me a chance to escape. ANBU lept out of the bushes at the same time, four of them, and all on Danzo’s side. They gave chase as I fled, but I’m quicker than they were and managed to lose them.”

The Third watched him for a moment after he finished, waiting for him to finish the tale before realizing he was done. “How did you encounter Orochimaru?” Hiruzen asked into the silence.

“He found me,” Shisui explained. “I’d met Itachi and was trying to explain to him what happened, but I wasn’t thinking that clearly anymore. Something about internal bleeding in the skull, I think. Either way I was panicking that Danzo would get my left eye too, and determined to stop him from getting it by whatever means necessary. Orochimaru showed up just in time to stop me from doing something drastic.” The teenaged Uchiha shrugged. “Then he berated me for a bit for trying something so stupid, Itachi told him I was injured, and I think he knocked me out. I can’t remember anything after that.”

The clan heads seemed split on who realized he’d been contemplating suicide or not, but Fugaku and the Hokage both wore similar strained expressions.

“Is this how you remember it going?” The Third asked Itachi, and the younger Uchiha nodded.

“Shisui was injured when he found me,” Itachi agreed. “He told me Danzo stole his eye and threatened to rip out the other to keep it from him before Orochimaru showed up and stopped him.” A collective wince from the listeners, Shisui included. “Then, when Shisui seemed likely to make such an attempt again were he released, Lord Orochimaru knocked him out with a sleep genjutsu before carrying him to the Hospital for treatment in case a head injury was responsible for his less than clear thinking.”

“When did Orochimaru leave the hospital?”

“After making sure no one attacked Shisui during the operation and making sure the doctor was someone he knew wasn’t working for Danzo,” Itachi replied simply. “A little under an hour.”

“And did he mention his intentions at all?”

“Only that there were more things he needed to make sure of before too much time passed.”

“Why have you summoned us here, Hiruzen?” Fugaku asked in the silence that followed. “It is clear Danzo had made an attack against the Uchiha, but you seem more worried about Orochimaru’s whereabouts at the time of the incident.”

Hiruzen turned to face the clan heads with a serious look. “Last night Orochimaru claimed responsibility for causing a disturbance within the Village walls that claimed several lives. This morning, once the facility he destroyed was successfully excavated, Danzo’s body was recovered. As he is still alive I have chosen to investigate the threat Orochimaru may be to the Village first.”

Shisui felt some of the tension leave him at the news Danzo really was dead. Itachi didn’t seem surprised at all, but Fugaku seemed to share his relief. “Then Orochimaru was telling the truth, he really did kill Danzo.”

“So it would seem,” The Third agreed grimly. “But for what purpose? What benefit was Orochimaru attempting to achieve?”

“In his own words, he has grown fond of several ov my clansmen, and killed Danzo in their defense,” Fugaku replied.

“Surely you do not believe so baseless a claim,” Koharu cut in, frowning at the Uchiha Clan head’s annoyed look. “Orochimaru’s interest in others only goes as far as what he can learn from them. And with the Sharingan he could learn a great deal.”

“You are implying he cannot make decisions simply on the chance he could save a life,” Shibi spoke up from the back of the room, startling almost everyone there. He regarded the councilmembers expressionlessly, waiting for an answer. The members of Ino-Shika-Cho all turned to watch as well.

“He does not understand morality or the value of life,” Homura explained patiently. “If he did he would not have experimented on children all those years ago.”

“Unless it was on orders,” Shikaku pointed out mildly. “We’re shinobi. We kill and torture kids if we’re ordered to. Not often, but it still happens. That doesn’t mean we don’t have people important to us, that we don’t have friends.”

“Orochimaru is my friend,” Itachi spoke up then.

“I don’t suppose you remember when this came about?” Koharu asked skeptically.

Itachi nodded, “After I returned from the mission where Tenma died.”

“When you received your sharingan,” the councilwoman replied with a scoff. “And what promises did he make to win your confidence? To keep you close while he studied you?”

“He told me that life was meaningless on its own. But Tenma, through his actions, gave meaning to his life so it was alright to miss him.”

Fugaku and the Third both winced at the undertones in that statement, and Shisui leaned forward hurriedly to see if Itachi was alright. His cousin glanced over at him quickly before facing the council again, shaken but determined to see his point through.

“He told me not to let the Village turn me into him,” The young Uchiha finished. “That’s why I chose to seek him out for understanding afterwards.”

Because Itachi had never wanted to be in ANBU, Shisui realized. A prodigy in killing obedient enough to agree without complaint, and only Orochimaru had told him it was wrong in any way. That should have been his responsibility, as the other’s practically-older brother. He’d stopped questioning the Snake Sannin’s existence in Itachi’s life almost a year ago, but with the answer right in front of him he realized it had only been because he was too busy to consider it threatening anymore.

Fugaku seemed similarly pained, but said nothing, watching his eldest son with the same sad eyes the Hokage was wearing. The councilmembers frowned but had nothing to say. Instead Shibi spoke again.

“Yesterday evening Lord Orochimaru came to the Aburame compound. He spoke of a secret facility in the village he had never been able to find, one he had heard an elder mention in conjunction with the name of a child my clan lost years ago. We assumed he had died, but Orochimaru could not have heard his name from our own. So we agreed to look, though I asked why he only mentioned this to us now. He replied that there was a good chance it would be able to be found today, where it couldn’t have been before, and asked that if we found it I fetch Inoichi Yamanaka on the way there. For he suspected Inoichi would have interest in what was inside as well.”

“Shibi and his clansmen found the facility,” Inoichi picked up as the Aburame fell silent. “Then came to find Shikaku, Chouza, and myself where we had been deployed after the disturbance. The Yamanaka clan lost a child the same year the Aburame did, and we found both children in the facility.”

“Where Danzo had told them their clan heads gave them up to him for training,” Shikaku cut in. “Along with six other children, all of whom I’ve discovered listed as dead in the records of Konoha’s orphanages.” He met the Hokage’s eyes, “They all believe the Village gave them up to be trained brutally, but were conditioned to believe it was for the greater good.”

“Lord Orochimaru had no reason to inform us of the children,” Shibi pointed out in the silence that followed. “If he wished to learn more he needed only capture the facility himself and experiment on children no one knew were missing. Instead he acted on minimal regard for members of my clan and informed us of his knowledge.”

“Unless he wished to cover up his own experiments in such a way as to win him allies,” Homura pointed out, but Shikaku shook his head.

“There were seals hiding the door, recently deactivated with enough lingering chakra that it would have to have been recent,” the Nara clan head reported. “Likely they were tied to the facility director’s chakra signature. When he died, they went with him.”

“Or they were deliberately cut off,” Koharu disagreed. “Orochimaru has proven he will use any personal ties to wriggle his way out of the blame for his actions. That he is once again attempting to lay the blame at the feet of a respected elder only proves the failings of his character further.”

“Enough,” Fugaku interrupted her, rising to his feet. “I was sceptical when he approached me with the news of what happened yesterday evening, but all I have heard so far is verification that Orochimaru’s words were true. In defense of a member of my clan Konoha’s Snake Sannin killed a man you seem determined to defend at any cost. If Konoha is so corrupt that we cannot reward loyalty any longer than perhaps loyalty is no longer required in return.”

A startled hush fell at this, then Shibi nodded, standing as well. “The Aburame will stand with you in this,” he told Fugaku with a nod before turning away from the startled man back to the council. “Lord Orochimaru uncovered rot in the wood of our tree. It is our responsibility to see it removed so the remainder is not destroyed as well.”

Shikaku and Chouza glanced at Inoichi worriedly, and their friend looked to the Hokage to see if he would need to make a statement as well. Hiruzen sighed, nodding once and waving away the council’s angry exclamations.

“All you have said is true. And Orochimaru surrendered himself without protest when ordered to. It would seem he did indeed have the Village’s best interests at heart. Or, at least those within it he still cares about.” He considered for a long moment before inclining his head to both Fugaku and Shibi. “Your concerns have been noted, and I will require your assistance to root out this corruption. But there is one last person I wish to speak to before making my decision.”

He summoned one of his guards from the shadows.

“Bring Orochimaru here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for throwing things at Kakashi, but in my defense Itachi is running on very little sleep, a lot of paranoia, and has never been the most rational person when his loved ones are involved.


	13. In Your Own Words

Genma, contrary to popular belief, did feel alarm. If nothing else, the sense of dread that shot down his spine as the door to Orochimaru’s cell was opened would have proved that. But the Snake Sannin didn’t even move, just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Has sensei finally decided what’s to be done with me then?”

“The Hokage summoned you to speak in your defense,” Genma reported simply, stepping back so there was room for the Sannin to get out of the door. “I’ve been sent to escort you,” he added when the older ninja still didn’t move.

“Lucky you,” Orochimaru huffed before sliding to his feet. And Genma really wanted to know how the Hokage thought he would survive if one of the Sannin truly wanted to escape. Hopefully he really believed Orochimaru would come peacefully, because if he doubted that and had only sent one ANBU Genma would have to start considering himself the expendable one, and that was never a good idea.

“The Hokage Tower,” he offered when the Sannin stepped out of the room to meet him, receiving a nod in response.

“I suppose I know the way,” Orochimaru drawled, grinning at him once before starting out of the building. At… a walk. This was going to be a long trip.

 

It was amusing to see the ANBU sent to summon him struggling with the casual pace he was setting. Orochimaru honestly wondered if the man would remain silent or finally risk enough to ask if they could go any faster. Then again, perhaps he knew some ninja would deliberately go slower at such a request. Orochimaru wouldn’t but he could hardly know that.

“Sensei!” An angry voice shouted moments before a small violet-haired figure launched herself at them. The ANBU tensed, weapon out immediately, but the Sannin just caught the attacking limb.

“Yes, Anko?”

“You were supposed to be at the training fields an hour ago!!” The kunoichi growled at him, bristling with anger. “And you’re just strolling down the street when I find you? I was _worried_ something might have happened to you!”

“I apologize,” Orochimaru replied smoothly, “I was detained.”

And anyone who didn’t know him might have passed that off as a turn of phrase, but Anko’s eyes narrowed.

“Why?”

“Well, I suppose you’ll have to bring that up with the Hokage.”

“You’re headed there now, aren’t you?”

“Of course,” the Sannin chuckled, tilting his head at the confused ANBU accompanying him. “I spent the night in a cell and ANBU here had been nice enough to escort me now that the Third is ready to speak with me.”

“Meaning you’re stalling to see how long he’ll let you,” Anko huffed, annoyed and amused. “Well hurry up, sensei, I’m not waiting around for you to get to the Hokage first. I’m going to give him a piece of my mind if you don’t get there before me.” And then she was off.

“Well, looks like we’d better get going,” Orochimaru sighed, flashing a grin at his tail before darting away himself.

Genma flinched at the sudden increase in chakra before recovering and leaping after them.

 

Fortunately Orochimaru reached the Hokage tower first, meaning he won the right to complain about the situation to the Hokage instead of Anko. Unfortunately that left Genma in possession of an irate chunin who he was supposed to be talking out of marching into the council chamber and giving all assembled a piece of her mind. The Snake Sannin had foisted his student off on the younger man with an unrepentant smirk at her first complaint and headed in on his own.

“Just because you lot want to get rid of him doesn’t mean I'm just going to sit back and let you,” Anko hissed at him after another attempt to sneak by was thwarted.

“The Hokage doesn't want to get rid of him,” Genma disagreed, discreetly checking his most recent scrape for poison.

“Then why is he in there with no one to defend him?” The kunoichi demanded.

“He’s not,” Genma protested. “Both the Uchiha and the Aburame are determined to make sure nothing happens to him. They called the council on their bias before the Hokage sent me to get him.”

“Huh,” Anko blinked, “Somebody finally noticed he’s one of the good guys?”

“One of the… Listen kid, Orochimaru isn’t one of the good guys, not by a long shot.” Genma resisted the urge to pull out a senbon to fiddle with, it would be too much of a giveaway.

“You’re not that much older than I am!” Anko shouted at him. “And what makes sensei so bad? That he followed orders?”

“He experimented on children,” Genma pointed out, “Killed Konoha shinobi.”

“Like there aren’t child assassination targets all the time. And if we could get our hands on one of Mist’s bloodline limits they wouldn’t care if the kid was a child or not before they started experimenting on them,” Anko argued. “And it’s not like he searched them out for himself, the kids or the shinobi. Danzo provided all of them.”

“We’re Konoha, we’re better than that,” Genma told her. “We don’t kill our own.”

“But you would if you were ordered to,” She disagreed, crossing her arms over her chest. “The way the Hyuuga killed one of their own to stop a war with Kumo. If Hatake finally snapped and the Hokage had to put him down before he killed someone, you’d do it. And if he ordered you to kill sensei? Isn’t he one of ‘our own’ too?”

Genma didn’t reply. Anko took that as agreement.

 

* * *

 

“You sent for me, sensei?” Orochimaru grinned as he stepped into the room. The Council, and several clan heads, tensed at his unbound, apparently unguarded state. Hiruzen just sighed.

“I hope you left my ANBU in one piece at least?”

“Anko met us on the way over, after my inevitable failure to show at the training ground this morning. He’s trying to distract her from barging in to give you a piece of her mind,” Orochimaru reported in amusement.

“Ah…” Hiruzen murmured with a small wince, but he didn’t comment on it further, instead gesturing for his former student to come into the center of the chamber. Orochimaru obliged him with a challenging grin still on his face.

“Have you decided my fate already, Sarutobi-sensei?”

“No,” the third disagreed firmly. “First I must hear one last thing. Your version of what happened yesterday.”

“I suppose you want me to start from somewhere in the afternoon,” the Snake Sannin asked, taking a casual spin to see who was present.

“Begin wherever you need to to tell your tale,” Hiruzen disagreed, and Orochimaru gave him a sideways look before relenting.

“Well, let me see. In the morning you called a council meeting, something to do with the lingering unrest I believe. Shortly afterwards I realized Shisui was missing. I had seen him before the meeting, and you might have given him a mission of some sort, but it was unlikely even he could pull off a solution without something in the Village changing. Since I could find no sign of any disturbance, I had to assume the worst. That’s when Danzo summoned me.”

“Summoned you?”

“Don’t look so surprised, sensei. He’s done it before, to ask whether I could transfer clan techniques to him. But genetic predisposition is harder to transfer than a single organ, only the ocular bloodline limits are transferable with my current knowledge.” Orochimaru shrugged, “That’s probably why those clan children lasted three years without becoming lab rats themselves. But I’m off topic. He summoned me to implant Shisui’s stolen eye.”

The room was silent, and while Orochimaru kept his gaze on the Hokage and his council he was aware of the clan heads leaning closer behind him.

“If he’d had both eyes he would have asked me to implant both of them. As he only had the one I assumed Shisui had escaped and was being hunted. So I waited until Danzo placed himself under my scalpel and killed him. A modified explosive seal in his eye socket. Then I ran, caving in the hall behind me with my last prepared seal. I wasn’t overly worried for subtlety, Shisui was likely bleeding out somewhere attempting to escape capture. Not to mention contemplating suicide when I finally found him.” The Snake Sannin huffed lightly, “At least Itachi had the good sense to try talking his cousin down. If he hadn’t been stalling him I might not have found Shisui at all.”

“And after you located them?”

“Well, Shisui was suffering some detrimental effects, decreased reasoning skills among them, so I knocked him out then brought him to the Hospital with Itachi accompanying me. Doctor Nara was one of Tsunade’s students, and not one of Danzo’s pawns, so I entrusted Shisui’s care to her. She closed the wounds caused by whatever Danzo did to pull out his eye, and drained the internal bleeding before it could damage his brain. Then I left Itachi to guard his cousin’s bedside while I moved to clean up some of Danzo’s other messes before they could spread or disappear again.”

“What sort of ‘messes’?”

“Kidnapped clan children, as I mentioned before, and their hidden training grounds. As well as addressing his slander campaign against the Uchiha.”

“I can see the urgency,” Hiruzen agreed after a moment’s thought. He considered his former student carefully, then nodded. “The ANBU report locating you as you left the Uchiha clan compound. After which you turned yourself in to T&I at my request and have not left until now. Is there anything else you wish to add?”

“Not a thing,” Orochimaru replied with a twisted smile. “What have you decided, sensei?”

“All you have done in the last 24 hours was done in the best interests of Konoha, and therefore justified,” Hiruzen told him, continuing over the council members’ shock. “As such there will be no action against you or any of those you convinced to act against these evils. I do however ask you to stay, as your testimony may shed light on the next case as well.”

“If you say so, sensei,” Orochimaru dimured. “However, I’m not responsible for anything Anko does when I’m not back outside in a few minutes.”

The Hokage grumbled something under his breath about a stipend for ANBU hazard pay before waving another one of his guards down receive orders.

“Have the false ANBU brought from T&I.”

The dog-masked ANBU gave a silent nod of acknowledgement before body-flickering away.

 

* * *

 

It was a relief to know Orochimaru was alright, that the Hokage’s suspicions - not injury - had kept him away, and that he wouldn’t be punished for those. Shisui relaxed into a smile as the Sannin made his way over to guest seating. Orochimaru returned it with a small smile of his own and a nod for Itachi before sitting a few seats down, putting him right in the middle of the section and as far as possible from both the council and clan heads as well as avoiding making anyone nervous by sitting right next to the two Uchiha.

Itachi wasn’t having it though, and with a glance at Shisui he rose to sit next to Orochimaru.

“I see how it is,” the older Uchiha chuckled and carefully stood himself before sitting back down beside his cousin. A statement of support was called for.

Orochimaru gave them a sideways look, but didn’t object. Itachi seemed to take that as gratitude so Shisui would as well. And none of the clan heads or council members failed to notice their silent support. The Hokage ignored them with the pretense of waiting patiently for his orders to be carried out, but there’s no way he was the only one not to notice.

Shisui would assume he approved until told otherwise. He just wasn’t interested enough in politics to worry more than that.

For now the room waited in silence, all parties watching the others and wondering what would happen next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it even making sense? I can't tell anymore, I've read it and it seems to make sense?


	14. What is to be Done?

After a few minutes a group from T&I arrived with their prisoner. He didn’t struggle as they shoved him into the center of the room, but looked like he had sometime on the way over. The Hokage’s dog masked ANBU landed next to him and hit a few pressure points before dismissing the T&I shinobi and taking over their guard position. Once the extra shinobi had left the room and the door was firmly closed behind them the Hokage began.

“Last night this man was captured by Orochimaru on his way out of the Uchiha Clan compound. T&I verified my student’s claim that he is a subordinate of Danzo’s and, while his mask is a current member of ANBU, he has never been registered as an active shinobi.” He waved away the startled murmurs before continuing. “T&I reports he lived all off duty hours in one of Danzo’s facilities, either as a guard, a seal expert, or training. As an ANBU infiltrator he went on missions for Danzo, and spread dissent among the corps against the Uchiha and Orochimaru.” Hiruzen turned to the Snake Sannin with a slight frown. “How did you know he was an infiltrator?”

The younger ninja smiled wryly. “Even I know better than to believe your orders were to track me down and bring me in by force, sensei. Combined with how he was phrasing the conversation to make it sound like I was under suspicion because of my visit to the Uchiha, and how he tried to convince his squad members to die fighting me, I suspect he was trying to implicate the Uchiha in an incident using me as the weapon.”

Hiruzen frowned at this, but nodded.

“Their orders were to locate you and request you report to me. The Clans should have had no bearing on their reactions.” He shook his head, “His squad received their orders through him, so they would have had no knowledge of their true orders. Their T&I interviews indicate several other discrepancies between orders they received and the mission objectives.”

“What other missions were affected?” Choza asked.

“Mainly information gathering missions,” the Third replied. “Small hints of dissent between the individuals or groups being investigated and Konoha which ends up skewing the information gathered towards distrust.” He shook his head. “No single difference leading to any one end, but together they present a picture of forces arrayed against the Village who might not be harmful until treated with suspicion.”

“Meaning Danzo wasn’t just working against the Clans, but also against Konoha’s allies,” Shikaku inferred with a groan.

“And what is to be done to rectify this transgression?” The Hyuuga clan elder demanded. “The theft of clan bloodlines and undermining of Konoha’s interests cannot go unpunished.”

“No,” Hiruzen agreed, “It cannot. But holding the Shimura Clan accountable for Danzo’s actions is not a viable solution. Instead we must look to Danzo’s loyal subordinates when apportioning the blame, as Danzo himself is dead and cannot repair what he has wrought.”

Silence followed his words. Those with further complaints remained silent as they considered how to phrase what they wanted to say, and those considering the mess with a more logical eye said nothing on the off chance that speaking up would get them saddled with the responsibility of cleaning it up themselves. In the end it was Shibi who startled everyone again by speaking.

“The Shimura are not responsible. But how can we hold Danzo’s subordinates responsible when he has been brainwashing them into loyalty?”

Fugaku frowned at him. “They acted against Konoha’s interests knowingly, they cannot be considered blameless for such crimes.”

“As have others influenced by Danzo’s distrust,” Shibi pointed out mildly, but his words were sharp. “If they are not to be accountable for actions taken against the Village’s best interest, if we are to help the children rescued in the middle of their brainwashing, then those already subjugated cannot be held fully accountable either.”

He looked around the room seriously, daring the Clan heads to disagree with him.

“I would not take the children and integrate them immediately into Village life. They need guidance and deprogramming if they are to heal, and allowances for when they do not understand the way things work. Allowances that should be made for those we were not able to rescue before their training was completed.”

“And what do you suggest?” the Third asked.

“Dismantling Danzo’s organization,” the Aburame clan head replied simply. “They will need guidance and observation to be swayed to Konoha’s side, but their information will allow them to locate other members easier than our shinobi. And it will give them time to unlearn their training before being asked to integrate with Konoha shinobi beyond their handlers.”

“A valid point,” Hiruzen mused, glancing down at the prisoner. “And what is your opinion on this? Would you be willing to integrate with Konoha shinobi now that Danzo is dead?”

The prisoner, who had been watching silently until now, froze at that. Then he frowned, looking up at the Hokage, “Lord Danzo would not have died so easily.”

“What other explanation is there for the disappearance of the secrecy seals?” Hiruzen asked, smiling when the prisoner startled. “Kinoe came to me last night and informed me it was gone. I knew of the seal but not its origin, fortunately its removal allowed him to tell me everything.”

For a long moment the prisoner stared up at him in silence, then he flinched and looked away. “Then he has betrayed us.”

“He was worried about you,” the Third disagreed softly. “He recognised you as Kinoto and told me you were a good man, if one who could not go against orders. He sought his freedom, now he would see you granted yours.”

The prisoner didn’t meet his gaze, didn’t reply, and after a long moment the Hokage turned back to the gathered Clan Heads.  
“I accept Shibi's suggestion. Konoha will take responsibility for the rehabilitation of Danzo’s shinobi, and those who worked under him will assist the Village in return by uncovering the rest of his organization.” Hiruzen nodded to the council members and clan heads in turn. “I must ask your support in this endeavor. It will be long in the making, but we will prove the Will of Fire through our actions.”

“The Nara will host a prisoner, with your leave Lord Hokage,” Shikaku offered, considering the prisoner thoughtfully. “Puzzling out how to convince Danzo’s soldiers to live like people again seems like it will be troublesome, but we’ll do it.”

The Third accepted the offer with a tilt of his head. “Thank you, Shikaku. If the Nara clan is amendable I would entrust Konoto to your care.” He gestured to the prisoner. “As I said, he’s an old friend to one of my guards, and Konoha could always use another Seals Specialist.”

“As you wish, Lord Hokage.”

Kinoto didn’t reply, just frowned as Shikaku considered him. The other clan heads hesitated, considering if they should follow the Nara clan head’s example or not. Inoichi glanced over at Orochimaru questioningly and the Snake Sannin sighed.

“I suppose I should offer my services as well.”

Everyone in the room looked at him, and he shrugged.

“Danzo wanted my mind, for experiments, for research. That means he brought me into the fold as far as he dared, before sensei found out about the experiments I was given in his name and shut the experiments down.” The Sannin grinned slightly and the uncomfortable looks that gained him. “Since he wished to talk with me about my research he never bothered with a seal, but I know enough about his methods to decypher mission orders. Then those shinobi he still has out in the field can be brought back to Konoha.”

“If that is what you wish,” Hiruzen agreed cautiously, “I see no reason to refuse.”

“It is,” Orochimaru agreed, and the Hokage left it at that moving on to the question of what to do with the rescued children and the prisoners still in T&I. Shisui watched Orochimaru a moment longer, catching the hint of relief that crossed his face before he sat back and let the conversation move around him.

A glance at Itachi confirmed he’d seen it too, so there was that at least. But this wasn't the time or place for personal inquiries, he’d find an unobtrusive way to ask about it later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinoto is the older Root member who accompanied Yamato/Kinoe on the mission to steal Kakashi's eye in the anime. He's here because I needed someone to be the captured ANBU and he was an ok guy in what I remember of the arc, actually worried about Kinoe in a few spots. Also, he can apparently use seals, which is really rare now that we have lost our only remaining seal masters to spying/writing porn and the nine-tails. Anyone else in the village who knows sealing learned a bit about it from Konoha's allies in Uzushio, thinking about the difference that must make in 'common knowledge' between generations makes my head hurt...


	15. In the End

Turns out, having only one eye when you were previously trained with two can make using Body Flicker a lot more complicated. And, without his mastery of this signature move, it was a lot harder for Shisui to avoid his family long enough to visit Orochimaru.

Somehow every Uchiha had heard of his secret friendship with the older shinobi. Some of them were determined to keep him away from the mad scientist/suspicious older man, while most saw him as an easy in to the Sannin's good graces. Or at least an easier person to make nice to than Itachi, who had perfected an I-know-what-you’re-trying-to-do look that sent all but the most die-hard sycophants packing.

Fugaku was one of the few who watched him with suspicion, seeming to realize Shisui's part in the coup had not been on the Uchiha’s side. But his uncle allowed Shisui and Itachi’s friendship with the Sannin without complaint, not foolish enough to destroy the Uchiha’s ties to the powerful shinobi over political differences. At least he didn’t seem to suspect Itachi’s involvement in their work for the Hokage.

“Remind me to thank Anko,” the Uchiha said as he flopped down on Orochimaru’s couch.

“Dango is always makes a good gift, or bribe,” the Sannin informed him without looking up. “What was it this time? Sparring, or distracting your minders?”

“Both. More the second,” Shisui grimaced. “I talked to Doctor Nara again just to make sure, but she says I’m ok to start training again. Everyone’s just determined to make sure I don’t for some reason. They all just want to talk to me about how to adjust to my new ‘disability’ without giving me time to actually do it.”

“‘Don’t be surprised if things aren’t the way they were,’ being the most prevalent I assume.”

Shisui frowned, “Don’t tell me that’s your position too?”

“Hardly. That’s just what everyone told me when Tsunade left,” Orochimaru told him, looking up at last. He nodded after glancing at his guest. “Your physical fitness doesn’t seem to have decreased at least. And Anko’s always happy to have another sparring partner. Itachi will train with you too, I assume.”

Shisui grimaced. “Only when I can get away. Fugaku’s ordered him not to, ‘in deference to my injury’, so he can’t risk getting caught. Thank goodness Anko doesn’t care why my clan head thinks.”

“Of all things to be thankful to her for,” the Sannin mused with a chuckle, shaking his head. “But yes, she’s free spirited like that. And happy to help any friend of mine, especially the talented ones who might teach her things of their own. Just be careful to keep all your limbs attacked while training, she doesn’t need the scrutiny putting you back in the hospital will bring.”

The younger ninja winced slightly, remembering the sparring match between Anko and that T&I recruit they’d walked out of the council room into. The harried ANBU had been more than happy to hand off officiation of the mess to the Sannin before disappearing. Shisui didn’t blame them, he wouldn’t have wanted to have to step in between them if rules were being broken.

“And I don’t need to give anyone a legitimate reason to bar me from training,” he agreed risking a sideways glance at the Sannin. “She won’t be happy if you’re going on a mission without her.”

“She’ll live.”

“So you _are_ going on one.”

The older ninja laughed quietly. “Just ask next time Shisui, I was hardly keeping it a secret. And yes, I’ve decoded one of the mission scrolls, so I’m headed out to check on a Root field agent.”

“The one you were hoping to find when you volunteered?” Shisui asked, offering an apologetic smile when Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at him. “Most people might not have noticed, but you were relieved when the Hokage agreed. Itachi noticed too. He’s worried you’ll leave without telling him.”

“Then I’ll make sure to let him know before I leave,” the Snake Sannin agreed turning back to the storage scroll he was crafting.

“I’ll miss you too, you know,” Shisui continued before the brush could reach the inkwell. Orochimaru hesitated, then glanced up with the ghost of a smile.

“Then I’ll have to come back, won’t I?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yea. Sort of happy about where this went. 
> 
> Only it was supposed to be a romance, and I have set myself up for a really uncomfortable world building sequel where the tensions between Orochimaru and the Third, the Uchiha and the Village, and the fall of Root and everything, get worked out. 
> 
> I guess I'll put the romance in that one? If/when I get to it? Hopefully it doesn't eat all my free time like this one did. 
> 
> Sleeping now, will finally read reviews I missed on soulmate prompts when I wake up.


	16. Ages - Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ages cheat sheet I wrote for myself to try and keep people straight while writing this.

**Part 1:**  
Hiruzen - 68-69  
Orochimaru - 50-51  
Kakashi - 26-27  
Yamato - 26-27  
(Shisui - 23-24)  
Itachi - 17-18 (Part 2: 21)  
Sasuke - 12-13 (Part 2: 16-17)

Anko - 24 (Part 2: 28)

Shibi - 39  
Inoichi - 38  
Shikaku - 38  
Chouza - 38

**Part 2:**  
Fu Yamanaka - 19  
Torune - 19

**Other:**  
\- Itachi met Orochimaru at the end of the 3rd War, at the ceremony of peace. Before Minato was named Hokage and then died.  
\- Kakashi was put into ANBU by Minato after Rin's death, and met Yamato-Kinoe when Orochimaru left the village. Sarutobi hinted Kinoe, if he was the oldest of the missing children who might be being experimented on, would be 10. Kakashi would be older than Kinoe here by at least 3 years.  
\- Shisui met Itachi after coming back from a mission in the 3rd War, when Itachi was 5.  
\- Kakashi and his agegroup were sent out to war at age 9-10 or so. Obito died at 13, during the war.  
Because of the above two, I'm assuming Shisui would be 5 years older than Itachi. Making him 3 years younger than Yamato and Kakashi.  
\- Itachi was 13 at the time of the Uchiha Massacre.

**Uchiha Massacre Ages:**  
Hiruzen - 64  
Orochimaru - 46  
Kakashi - 22  
Yamato - 22  
Anko - 19/20 (Depends on if her age from the beginning of Naruto or the end of Shippuden is used)  
Shisui - 18  
Itachi - 13  
Sasuke - 8  
Fu - 10/11 (Depends on when in Shippuden the year changed)  
Torune - 10/11  
Shibi - 35  
Inoichi - 34  
Shikaku - 34  
Chouza - 34


End file.
